


Воображаемый дневник госпожи Виорики Мазилеску

by Kitahara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Historical, Original Male Character - Freeform, Ratings: R, Road Trips, original female characher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: AU, роад-стори, давно и неправда.2011г.
Relationships: Eliade/Arystar Krory
Kudos: 3





	Воображаемый дневник госпожи Виорики Мазилеску

0.

— И мы будем жить в этом замке всегда, я и господин Алистер, — сообщает Элиадэ, наступая на голову мальчишки-экзорциста. Тот лежит на полу неподвижно, и Элиадэ чувствует себя вполне удовлетворенной исходом. Она думает, что сможет объяснить Кроули этот труп и что сможет объяснять вообще все, что только потребуется: раз за разом, пока в ней хватит ядовитой крови.  
Но оказывается, что мальчишка совсем не умер, и что его колдовской глаз отныне не только видит душу Элиадэ, прикованную к нечеловеческому телу, но и может показать ее любому нескромному взгляду.  
Теперь Элиадэ тоже видит этот страдающий фантом — в пелене из призрачных бинтов, с раззявленным ртом — и даже немного удивляется: ее душа воет от боли, но сама Элиадэ этого не слышит и не чувствует.  
Когда, в конечном счете, зубы Кроули смыкаются на ее горле, Элиадэ улыбается до последней крупинки себя, и продолжает улыбаться, отлетая, надо полагать, в рай, но теперь ей действительно больно, и хочется кричать — от обиды.

1.

— Мы не можем жить в этом замке вечно, — разглядывая свою укушенную шею, Элиадэ капризно растягивала слова, чтобы скрыть волнение. Начало разговора вышло слишком грубое, конечно. В зеркальце пудреницы ей было видно реакцию Кроули: он смущенно поежился, уставившись в точку между голых лопаток Элиадэ.  
— Здесь в спальнях витражные стекла, — продолжила Элиадэ настойчиво. — Как в храме. И вы живете здесь, как монах какого-нибудь ордена.  
Кроули залепетал что-то о долге перед покойным дедом, перед его коллекцией, перед замком, и…  
Элиадэ молча накинула на себя халат и встала. Конечно, она не рассчитывала на горячее согласие, но попытаться стоило. Элиадэ постаралась, чтобы шлепанье босых пяток по полу звучало как можно обиженнее. Фактически, из спальни она выбежала, потому что звук рухнувшего в рост тела и последовавшее за этим чертыханье донеслись до нее уже в коридоре.  
Кое-кому следует запомнить, что перед тем, как вскакивать с кровати, нужно размотаться из простыней, мстительно подумала Элиадэ.

В полночь Элиадэ спустилась в деревню, вежливо постучала в крайний дом. Пока хозяин топал в сенях и отпирал засов, успела подумать о том, что все крайние дома просто созданы для таких, как она.  
— Чего надо посреди ночи? — зарычал, появляясь на пороге, заспанный мужик в рубахе и подштанниках.  
— Не пристало простолюдину так говорить с леди, — огорчилась Элиадэ, с сожалением разрывая изнутри свою обожаемую человеческую оболочку.  
Мужик завопил дурниной, но долго надрываться ему Элиадэ, конечно, не позволила: аккуратно, как под линейку, срезала голову когтистой лапой.  
— Не то чтобы я тебя ненавидела, — объяснила она фонтанирующему кровью телу. Голос Элиадэ звучал странно: словно двоился и накладывался сам на себя. — Но такая вот у меня неприятная природа.  
В глубине дома послышались шаги и шепот.  
— Женатый, значит, — сказала Элиадэ, направляясь внутрь, пока шепот не успел превратиться в истошные крики.

Следующей ночью к стенам замка пришла толпа селян с факелами и дрекольем. Стоя у приоткрытого окна на третьем этаже, Элиадэ спиной прижималась к груди Кроули, старательно изображая дрожь ужаса. Люди такие удивительные, подумала она, кто, будучи в здравом уме, полезет ночью в логово…  
— Вампир проклятый! — гневно завопили снизу. — Выходи, убивать тебя будем!  
— Попробуйте, — рыкнул Кроули. Элиадэ не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что у него прорезались клыки и волосы стоят дыбом.  
— Ты почто вчера семью вырезал, упырь? — отчетливо заорали под стеной. — Мало тебе было приезжих, мало? Головы поотрывал, чудовище!  
— Что? — опешил Кроули, отступая от окна на шаг. Элиадэ обернулась: на лице Алистера были такие растерянность и обида, будто он готов был расплакаться. — Я же не… я не…  
— Вы можете не помнить, господин Алистер, — зашептала Элиадэ, приближаясь. Кроули попятился. — Вы могли сделать это неосознанно, вы…  
— Вампир, — тоскливо простонал еще минуту назад готовый драться Кроули, закрывая лицо руками. — Почему, за что…  
Внизу крестьяне принялись колотить в ворота.  
— Они не оставят нас в живых, если ворвутся сюда, — Элиадэ силой заставила Алистера открыть лицо. — Слышите? Мы не уцелеем. Надо уходить.  
— Но растения… — пролепетал Кроули.  
— Растения позаботятся о наших гостях, — отрезала Элиадэ, хватая его за руку и таща в коридор. — Ну же, нам надо успеть, пока они не высадили ворота. У вас наконец-то есть повод показать мне тайный ход.

До сонного, пустынного Тырговиште добрались к рассвету; Кроули шел напряженно и осторожно, будто брусчатка могла вздыбиться и ухватить его за ноги. За все время, что пришлось пробираться по прорубленному в скале тоннелю, а потом по лесу, он не проронил ни слова.  
Дежурный служитель как раз открывал кассы в холле вокзала.  
— Два на утренний до Бухареста, — попросила Элиадэ, заглядывая в окошко, как только пожилой мужчина занял место внутри будки.  
— Пожалуйста, — он протянул билеты, брезгливо морщась. Элиадэ недоуменно подняла брови, а потом поймала в стекле свое отражение и все поняла: лицо в пыльных разводах, на волосах — налипшая в лесу паутина. Красавица.  
— Подождите здесь, господин Алистер, — улыбнулась Элиадэ.  
Сжимая обеими руками ручку саквояжа, Кроули все так же молча сел на скамейку. Элиадэ начала опасаться, что это отрешенное состояние не пройдет у него никогда; вздохнув, она отправилась искать уборную с приличными зеркалами.  
Ей уже удалось привести в порядок прическу и лицо, когда в помещение с умывальниками вошла старуха в унылом темно-коричневом платье. Обильно растущие над ее верхней губой усы дернулись, выказывая отвращение.  
— Срам какой, — отчетливо пробормотала она, злобно зыркнув на Элиадэ, поправляющую свой мужской дорожный костюм.  
Элиадэ вздохнула, прикрыла глаза и представила, как принимается расстегивать блузку.  
— Ты что делаешь, бесстыжая? — женщина бы так и подпрыгнула на месте.  
Элиадэ бы прошла к двери, заперла бы ее изнутри на засов и бережно положила бы снятую блузку на край умывальной раковины.  
— Ночь, знаете, ужасная выдалась, — доверительно поведала бы она, прорастая своим настоящим телом сквозь оболочку (только по пояс, очень аккуратно), и закончила бы уже другим, измененным голосом: — Я столько всего не продумала наперед. Не хотелось бы еще и одежду испортить.  
Конечно, женщина бы не успела закричать.  
Элиадэ открыла глаза, смущенно, заискивающе улыбнулась старухе и выскользнула из уборной.  
Вернувшись в почти пустой холл вокзала, она застала Кроули стоящим у только что открывшейся почтовой лавки. Он листал некую книжицу в ужасном бордовом переплете: на обложке была изображена черно-белая полуобнаженная женщина. Вот уж и правда, «срам какой», подумала Элиадэ.  
— Что это, господин Алистер? — спросила она, подходя ближе и становясь на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть Кроули через плечо.  
— О, Элиадэ, — воскликнул он, порывисто оборачиваясь; на лице его сияла немного безумная улыбка. — Это книга о вампирах!..  
— «Дракула», — прочитала Элиадэ, — Брэм Стокер.  
— Символично, что она продается здесь, правда? — живо откликнулся Алистер.  
Элиадэ не оценила символизма, но начала всерьез подозревать, что Кроули повредился в уме; она сочла за лучшее улыбнуться и кивнуть.  
Со стороны железнодорожных путей раздался гудок прибывающего паровоза.  
— Наш поезд, — сказала Элиадэ, беря Кроули за руку (тот уже успел расплатиться и сунуть книгу в карман плаща).  
Кассир высунулся из окошка и проводил их гневным взглядом, явно не одобряя содержанок в мужской одежде.  
А ведь жаль, грустно подумала Элиадэ, надо было оставить для него в туалетной кабинке иссушенный труп, то-то бы повеселился, чертов ханжа.

Двухместное купе первого класса Кроули исследовал примерно полчаса, не уставая смущенно твердить, как ему все здесь интересно. Элиадэ благосклонно улыбалась, сидя на одном месте, и ей было ужасно любопытно, что случится дальше.  
Когда служитель вежливо постучал в дверь и поинтересовался, не принести ли господам завтрак, Кроули растерянно посмотрел на Элиадэ, и та, вздохнув, заказала сэндвичей. Подумав, улыбнулась и добавила к заказу красное вино.  
Кроули смотрел на вино всего несколько секунд, после чего рванулся к Элиадэ через столик, сметая завтрак на пол. Хорошо, что предметы мебели в поезде прикреплены к полу, подумала Элиадэ, борясь с навалившимся на нее тяжелым телом.  
— Господин Алистер, — прошептала она, стараясь, чтобы в голосе звенели неподдельные слезы.  
Кроули отскочил на другую сторону в купе и забился в угол, обнимая колени.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — шептал он. — Я не мог, я не мог.  
Элиадэ осторожно подобралась к нему и сжала в ладонях его виски.  
— Послушайте меня, господин Алистер. Может, семью вырезали и не вы. — Он вскинул голову, глядя с такой сумасшедшей надеждой, что Элиадэ на секунду стало неловко. — Может, это было какое-то другое чудовище, или сумасшедший, или дикие звери. Но даже если это не вы, нам все равно нельзя было оставаться в замке. Сколько вы могли жить, налетая на деревню или питаясь только моей кровью? Сколько, вы думаете, во мне крови, господин Алистер?  
Он виновато потупился, и это было ужасно мило: так заботиться о бедной обескровленной Элиадэ, когда страдаешь от неизбывной вины за невинно убиенных.  
— В любом случае, — сказала Элиадэ, завершая провокацию привычным распусканием воротника (глаза Кроули расширились от удивления), — вы должны быть готовы защитить меня, и пока что моей крови для вас хватит. Никто не узнает вашего секрета, господин Алистер. Пейте, только немного.  
— Элиадэ, — всхлипнул Кроули, обнимая ее.  
Его природная потребность убить акума будет частично удовлетворена, и на какое-то время он станет безопасен, к тому же связан виной и признательностью, подумала Элиадэ, но, почему, во имя всего святого, снова справа, на шее же будет сплошной синяк!..

Бухарест совершенно очаровал Кроули. С одной стороны, Элиадэ устала бегать за ним от одной сувенирной лавки к другой, отговаривая от глупых покупок и слушая бесконечные восторги и бесконечные же извинения, а с другой — была счастлива, что новые впечатления отвлекли Алистера от довольно однообразных страданий, продлившихся всю дорогу. Элиадэ нравилось то, как легко Кроули переходит от отчаяния к восторгу — так же, как меняет личины неловкого молодого человека и жестокого вампира. Так же легко, как меняет личины она сама.  
И тем более ее удивил решительный отказ Кроули выходить на улицу на следующий день. Документами убитых Алистером «селян» Элиадэ запаслась заранее, потому настоящие имена постояльцев остались неизвестны портье, а номер в отеле был выбран наироскошнейший, но это вовсе не было причиной оставаться в нем постоянно.  
— Мы должны выйти куда-нибудь, — сказала Элиадэ вечером. Кроули, стоя у окна, глядел на освещенную фонарями улицу.  
— У нас нет никакой причины выходить, — быстро сказал он — слишком быстро. Это выглядело так, словно ему до смерти хотелось выйти наружу, но страх перед миром и собой был сильнее; так, будто он ужасно хотел, чтобы его убедили выйти — и боялся поддаться.  
Элиадэ звонко засмеялась:  
— Ну, разумеется! Причина выйти у вас появится, когда вы наконец не совладаете с собой и убьете меня. Может, стоит попробовать развеяться, попытать счастья с кем-то другим?  
— Это не шутки! — вспылил Кроули. — Речь идет о человеческих жизнях!  
Элиадэ едва сдержалась, чтобы не пожать равнодушно плечами.  
— Вы можете выбирать только тех, кто не достоин жить, — ответила она.  
— На основании чего я должен выбирать? — горько выкрикнул Кроули, оборачиваясь.  
— У вас — нет никаких оснований, — парировала Элиадэ, наступая на него. — Но если Господь создал такого, как вы, значит, основания были у него. Кто вы такой, чтобы не следовать его замыслу?  
— Господь хочет, чтобы я убил тебя? — Кроули вдруг до боли сжал ее запястье.  
Да, подумала Элиадэ, вся эта софистика никогда не была ее сильной стороной, но, пожив с господином бароном, нахватаешься еще и не таких мыслей.  
— А вдруг он хочет, чтобы вы постоянно боролись с желанием убить меня? Кто вы такой, чтобы пытаться избежать искушения, господин Алистер?  
— Прекрати называть меня господином, — невпопад, с какой-то вовсе детской обидой ответил Кроули.  
— Было бы глупо фамильярно обращаться к своей смерти, — припечатала Элиадэ, выразительно указывая взглядом на свое запястье, — которая, к тому же, так и норовит прийти за мной побыстрее.  
Кроули отпустил ее руку, отвернулся и прижался лбом к стеклу.  
— Мы не должны были бежать, — сказал он глухо. — Я должен был прогнать крестьян, защитить свой дом. Защитить тебя.  
— Вы можете защищать меня в любом месте, где бы мы ни были. Нам нужен новый дом, такой, в который посреди ночи не придет толпа черни с топорами.  
— Полагаюсь на твое мнение, — без особого выражения откликнулся Кроули.  
— Вот и хорошо, — оживилась Элиадэ, решив, что момент наиудачнейший. — Прекрасно! Я уже распорядилась, скоро вам принесут ваш фрак. Мы едем на бал в сады Чишмиджиу! Благотворительный бал, только подумайте!  
Кроули коротко, нервно рассмеялся.

Элиадэ почти сразу заметила ее среди танцующих: милую девушку в розовом платье, брюнетку.  
Совершенно осмысленный вид и уж явно второй уровень.  
Почувствовав присутствие Элиадэ, акума взглядом отыскала ее в толпе и неприятно улыбнулась.  
— Я устала, — сказала Элиадэ Кроули, который, как оказалось, умел на диво хорошо вальсировать. — Я отдохну немного, а вы пока что поймайте официанта и выпейте вина, ладно, господин Алистер?  
Кроули кивнул, с обожанием пожирая ее глазами. Элиадэ порадовалась, что хотя бы этот расчет оправдался: обилие непривычных впечатлений (новое место, и музыка, и люди, столько незнакомых страшных людей!) так оглушило Кроули, что, постоянно находясь рядом с Элиадэ, он совершенно не проявлял признаков зарождающейся потребности убить ее. К несчастью, так не могло быть постоянно.  
Элиадэ кокетливо поправила локон, тепло улыбнулась Кроули и направилась туда, где у колонны ждала девица в розовом.  
— Охотишься, милая? — жеманно спросила девушка высоким-высоким голоском и чмокнула воздух около щеки Элиадэ.  
— Охочусь, дорогая, — в тон ей ответила Элиадэ, даже не поморщившись, хотя искренне считала, что за такие голоса следует разрывать на части. — Все во имя Графа.  
— Ах, — брюнетка хлопнула глазками. — Тот мужчина, что танцевал с тобой — твоя жертва? Такой милый.  
Давно на втором уровне, прикинула Элиадэ, это хорошо: уже не настолько неконтролируемо кровожадна, как едва изменившиеся, уже поняла прелесть долгой игры с жертвой — и наслаждается вовсю. Ну, это ведь только на руку.  
— Охотно поделюсь, сестрица, — почти пропела Элиадэ. — Развлечемся вместе? Как тебя представить?..  
— Ты чудо! — акума довольно хлопнула в ладоши. — Виорика, он может называть меня Виорикой… до самой смерти!  
Глупая шутка. Отвратительный смех.  
Элиадэ кивнула и повела девушку в обход танцевальной площадки.  
— Господин Алистер, — Элиадэ прикоснулась к затянутой в черный фрак спине Кроули, вглядывающегося куда-то во тьму сада; тот подскочил и резко обернулся, едва не пролив вино. Гляди-ка, и правда «поймал официанта», быстро учится. — Что-то интересное?  
— Элиадэ, — пробормотал он, смущенно улыбаясь. — Н-ничего. Просто тени.  
Тени, подумала Элиадэ, черт возьми, а ведь эта Виорика может быть здесь не одна. Правда, отступать все равно уже некуда.  
— Это госпожа Виорика, одна из учредительниц бала, она попросила меня представить ее вам, господин барон, — Элиадэ сказала первое, что пришло в голову. Виорика присела в неглубоком реверансе, протянула Кроули руку — и тут же с притворной застенчивостью потупила взор.  
Глаза бедного господина барона умоляли о подсказке. Неужели он даже не читал о подобном, удивилась Элиадэ; «Поцелуйте», — одними губами прошептала она. Кроули судорожно кивнул, послушно склонился к протянутой руке — и отшатнулся, едва коснувшись губами розовой перчатки.  
— Что-то не так? — недоуменно спросила акума, косясь на «сестрицу».  
— Нет-нет, — быстро ответил Кроули, мотнув головой, так что вздыбившиеся на мгновение волосы заметила только Элиадэ. — Все в порядке. Примите извинения за мою неловкость.  
— Господа, не прогуляться ли нам до озера? — воскликнула Элиадэ преувеличенно весело и взяла Кроули под правую руку.Виорика улыбнулась и встала слева от него, чуть впереди. Кроули неотрывно, совсем неприлично уставился на ее открытую шею.  
Так, втроем, будто давние приятели, они вышли из танцевального павильона. До озера было не больше пяти сотен шагов по слабо освещенной газовыми фонарями дорожке, пара поворотов между хвойными деревьями.  
— Я хочу убить ее, — панически, на пределе слышимости шепнул Кроули на ухо Элиадэ.  
— Я знаю, — выдохнула она.  
Кроули до боли сжал ее ладонь, лежащую поверх его руки.  
— Так зачем тогда…  
— Ну, вот, у вас какие-то секреты, господа, — с деланным огорчением протянула Виорика, останавливаясь. — Я чувствую себя совершенно лишней…  
— Ах, что вы, милая! — воскликнула Элиадэ, рывком высвобождая руку: да сколько же можно ей их ломать!.. Бросила быстрый взгляд вперед: на берегу ни души. Бал не так давно начался, парочки еще не настолько устали от танцев, чтобы отправляться кататься на лодках. — Вы можете подождать меня на причале, всего минутку? Я кое-что забыла в павильоне!  
Элиадэ развернулась и устремилась прочь, пока Кроули не успел понять ее намерений. Он продержится ровно ту самую «минутку», этого времени им хватит, чтобы дойти до берега, до того же берега хватит терпения у акума, потом она непременно постарается убить «господина барона», не дожидаясь «сестрицу».  
Но есть еще четвертый, Элиадэ чувствовала его неподалеку, и если это акума из свиты Виорики, Кроули ни за что не должен его увидеть.  
За ближайшим поворотом Элиадэ нырнула в промежуток между деревьями, подоткнула юбки и стремительно, бесшумно покралась вдоль тропинки в сторону озера. Голоса Кроули и Виорики, ведущих натянутую светскую беседу, стали слышны почти сразу же.  
— Так вы занимаетесь благотворительностью, госпожа Мазилеску?.. — спросил Кроули напряженным тоном.  
— О, я считаю это первейшей обязанностью благородной леди, — живо ответила акума. Повисла неловкая тишина.  
За спиной у Элиадэ хрустнула ветка, а в спину уткнулось что-то вроде ножа.  
— Снимайте бирюльки, барышня, — посоветовал тихий мужской голос. — А то зарежу.  
— Грабитель, — облегченно вздохнула Элиадэ и в мгновение ока оказалась за спиной у оборванца, решившего подстеречь знатную дамочку в городских садах. — Чуть было все мне не испортил.  
Хруст сломанной шеи прозвучал слишком громко, Элиадэ даже испугалась, что почти добравшиеся до берега Кроули и Виорика его услышат. Все так же за деревьями, она нагнала ушедших и дождалась, пока они выйдут на причал; потом поправила одежду и, осторожно выбравшись на тропинку, замерла в густой тени ели.  
— Госпожа Элиадэ запаздывает, — сказал Кроули, изо всех сил не глядя на спутницу.  
Идиот, взмолилась мысленно Элиадэ, следи за ней, а то я могу не успеть.  
Виорика сделала едва уловимое движение вперед.  
— Прошу простить, господа! — Элиадэ вышагнула из тени, двое на берегу одновременно повернулись в ее сторону. — Едва нашла свой браслет!  
— Рада вашей находке, — отозвалась акума, скрывая досаду. Элиадэ подошла совсем близко и остановилась у нее за спиной. — А теперь, если вы готовы…  
— Готовы, — оскалилась Элиадэ, заламывая Виорике руки. — Сейчас!  
Кроули рванулся вперед и прежде, чем акума успела понять, что происходит, и сменить форму, впился зубами ей в горло.  
Это рискованная, дьявольски опасная игра, подумала Элиадэ, выкручивая руки дергающейся «сестрице», но только такие игры стоят того, чтобы их затевать.

— Она рассыпалась, — Кроули плакал, стоя на коленях, пропуская сквозь пальцы пыль, в которую превратилась Виорика. Падая, прах ее тела становился неотличим от прибрежного песка.  
Элиадэ вздохнула — чудом не разорванный ветками подол ее прекрасного платья сейчас непременно испачкается! — и опустилась рядом с Алистером.  
— Вы выпили всю кровь, до капли? — спросила она, гладя его по подрагивающим плечам.  
Он поднял голову — наверное, пытался в темноте разглядеть выражение лица Элиадэ — и быстро кивнул. Слезы висли на его подбородке и скапывали в кучку праха.  
— Значит, вам придется делать так всегда, — ласково сказала Элиадэ. — Со всеми, кроме меня. И, конечно, нам нужно придумать, куда девать их одежду. Ну же, господин Алистер! — Элидэ вырвала из его крепко сжатых пальцев розовое платье и замотала в него оставшиеся без хозяйки туфли. — Мы должны научиться заметать следы, но пока что в этом не слишком преуспели.  
Элиадэ открыла бальный клатч девушки; там была пудреница, флакон духов, несколько золотых монет и выписанный не так давно паспорт на имя Виорики Мазилеску; оценив возможную пользу, Элиадэ быстро ссыпала себе в сумочку деньги и документы.  
Кроули бросил на нее взгляд, полный суеверного страха.  
— Что вы так на меня смотрите? — устало и грустно сказала Элиадэ, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией шокированного Кроули. — Мы не знаем, что нам может пригодиться, чтобы выжить. Если вас повергает в ужас то, как я устраиваю наше счастье, мне лучше уйти прямо сейчас.  
Элиадэ резко поднялась и двинулась в сторону тропинки. Кроули сжал ее запястье на третьем же шаге.  
— Не уходи, — выдохнул он, притягивая Элиадэ к себе. — Я во всем виноват, я причина того, что тебе, чистой, светлой девушке, пришлось стать такой циничной, пришлось вести жизнь, полную греха! Ты… ты проявляешь столько мужества, и я все понимаю, я… только не уходи.  
То-то же, подумала Элиадэ, на секунду утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь. Но руки, снова будут синяки на руках, неуклюжий, бесполезный и патетичный трансильванский медведь!  
— Я собиралась просто вернуться в гостиницу, господин Алистер, — сухо ответила она. — И советую вам последовать за мной: чудо, что здесь до сих пор не появилась толпа желающих прокатиться в лунном свете.

Утром четвертого дня горничная, принесшая завтрак для господ постояльцев, алея щеками, покосилась на одетую в мужской халат Элиадэ, положила на журнальный столик свежую газету и поспешно юркнула обратно в коридор. Ну, да, девочка, тебе с твоим благочестием и носом-картошкой и мечтать нечего о том, чтобы стать содержанкой, ехидно подумала Элиадэ, садясь в кресло, нога за ногу, и развернула «Jurnalul Bucureşti».  
— О, — прочитав второй разворот, сказала она вслух, обращаясь к каминной полке. — Из глухомани вроде Тырговиште новости могли бы дойти и позже.  
С одной стороны, все было не так уж плохо: они с Кроули, разумеется, ни с кем не знакомились. С другой стороны, не исключено, что эта святая простота проболталась кому-то, к примеру, той же горничной, что является бароном. Бароном с фамильными владениями, которые, если верить газете, стали местом ужасной кровавой схватки между крестьянами и диковинными хищными цветами. И братской могилой, ведь эти идиоты наверняка решили поджечь замок, а в химической лаборатории старого барона было столько разнообразных реактивов, что не взорваться вся эта кухня никак не могла.  
Элиадэ потерла виски, словно ее голова действительно могла разболеться от подобных мыслей. Перемудрила, нежно попеняла она себе, слишком заигралась и много на себя взяла. Кто-то из жителей поселка может описать барона Кроули. Смотритель станции в Тырговиште может описать и его, и Элиадэ. Возможно, не стоит так уж осторожничать с убийствами: мертвые, по крайней мере, не болтливы.  
Элиадэ решительно встала и, напустив на лицо почти искреннее выражение вселенской скорби, отправилась в спальню: будить Кроули и объяснять ему, что жестокая судьба снова гонит их с едва обжитого места. Желательно — прочь из Румынии вообще.  
Да, нужно обязательно рыдать и спрашивать, что же им теперь делать. Еще на заре знакомства Элиадэ заметила, что если первой устроить Кроули истерику, он соберется с душевными силами, почувствует себя защитником и опорой — и не устроит истерику сам.

— Прага, — повторила Элиадэ. — Из всех городов — Прага. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Господин Алистер, почему?  
Кроули застенчиво ковырял пальцем развернутую на столе карту Европы, так старательно, что на месте Загреба уже появилась небольшая дыра.  
— Всегда мечтал, — признался он. — Я столько читал об этом городе, знаешь, его история и эти мистические легенды…  
— Ох, — сказала Элиадэ, медленно накручивая светлый локон на палец. — Мистические легенды. Но вы же хорошо осознаете, что я не знаю ни чешского, ни немецкого?  
— У меня будет повод попрактиковаться! — горячо отозвался Кроули, порываясь вскочить из-за стола. Смутился и пробормотал себе под нос: — К тому же, это я должен заботиться о тебе, а не ты обо мне…  
Элиадэ неопределенно хмыкнула. Ему придется переводить для Элиадэ каждое слово, договариваться с поставщиками всех необходимых товаров, участвовать в обустройстве быта, разбираться в нравах новой страны, словом, находиться в постоянном напряжении. Нельзя, чтобы Кроули совсем уж расслабился, чтобы почувствовал себя в безопасности и покое: он начнет думать слишком много — об избирательной природе своей жажды, например — и, не исключено, придет к правильным выводам. В конце концов, он наивен и влюблен, но он не дурак.  
Элиадэ подумала, что эта игра наперегонки со всеми, начиная с экзорцистов и заканчивая возможным озарением Кроули, вызывает в ней совершенно человеческое чувство радостного возбуждения. Но временами ей казалось, что идеальным вариантом «нового дома» стало бы дремучее африканское племя со склонностью поклоняться кровавым демонам.  
— Какие еще языки вы учили, господин Алистер? — вздохнула Элиадэ в притворном смирении. — Чтобы я могла хотя бы примерно представить, куда мы отправимся потом.  
Вид у Кроули стал такой, словно он сейчас захлопает в ладоши от радости.  
— Многие романо-германские, от скуки, — беспечно ответил он, не обращая внимания на вытянувшееся лицо Элиадэ, и добавил, по-детски умоляюще заглядывая ей в глаза: — А мы заедем в местечко Кутна-Гора?  
— А что такого в местечке Кутна-Гора? — рассеянно поинтересовалась Элиадэ, прикидывавшая, прогуляться до вокзала самой — или послать кого-нибудь за билетами все-таки будет достаточно безопасно.  
— Церковь из костей! — провозгласил Кроули, широко улыбаясь. И уточнил, подумав: — Из человеческих.  
Элиадэ минуту помолчала, переваривая заявление.  
Воистину, подумала она, дикое африканское племя очень бы подошло: как бы ни стенал Кроули, взывая к небесам, «проклятье вампиризма» не могло выбрать для себя более подходящего носителя.

— «Мы продолжали подниматься в гору, только изредка периодически спускались, но потом опять все время поднимались. Я не помню, сколько времени это продолжалось… Вдруг я почувствовал, что мы остановились. Мы были на дворе обширного, развалившегося замка, высокие окна которого были темны и мрачны, а обломанные зубчатые стены при свете луны вытянулись в зигзагообразную линию», — прочитал Кроули. — Глава закончилась, замок разрушен. Тебе не интересно?  
Элиадэ отрицательно покачала головой: хотя размеренный стук колес поезда убаюкивал, а Кроули читал довольно монотонно, ей не было скучно слушать о кровавом графе. Только вот собственный барон и собственный Граф занимали ее куда больше.  
Она еще раз прокрутила в голове все подробности путешествия, надеясь, что ничего не упустила из виду. Покидать страну на всякий случай было решено под чужими именами, тут-то и пригодились документы той акума, Виорики. Все прошло гладко, кроме того, что на них с Кроули снова косились: фамилии у них были, разумеется, разные, так что Элиадэ опять оказалась в положении любовницы богатого буржуа.  
— Мне не продолжать? — спросил Кроули, откладывая книгу; Элиадэ потянулась, пересела ближе к Алистеру и положила голову ему на плечо. Кроули вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться, но, увы, позади оказалась стена вагона.  
— Я немного подремлю, — сказала Элиадэ. Разумеется, у акума не было необходимости в сне, но иногда ей нравилось ненадолго отрешаться от происходящего, впадая в состояние полузабытья: это здорово очищало мысли. — Если, пока я буду спать, вам захочется убить меня, ни за что меня не будите.  
Элиадэ прикрыла глаза и почувствовала, как руки Алистера робко легли ей на талию. Такой смешной вампирчик, подумала Элиадэ: ночью он, привязанный к изголовью, рвущийся добраться клыками до ее горла, позволяет Элиадэ делать с ним все, что ей хочется, но, стоит им оказаться наедине вне постели, краснеет едва ли не от любого ее прикосновения и беспрерывно терзается виной. И какая это восхитительно опасная затея: быть беззащитной так близко к нему, пока его мысли не заняты ничем, кроме…  
Элиадэ засмеялась и выбежала на луг за деревней: и-и — раз!

— Подай мне сачок, — говорит Элишка; голосок нежный, детский: им с сестрой по пять лет отроду.  
Сестра улыбается и протягивает ей вместо сачка — пойманную рукой бабочку, но бабочка упархивает, и Элишка плачет.  
— Ну, не плачь, глупая, — говорит Йоланда. — Я тебе еще поймаю, самую красивую.  
— Нет, я сама, сама! — Элишка топает ногами. — Я хочу сама!

И-и, два!

Элишка ревет, сидя на земле: на платьице пятна от травы и крови.  
Йоланда суетится вокруг, пытаясь обрывком шелкового шарфа промокнуть распоротую щеку сестры, а Элишка только сильнее заходится плачем.  
От дома уже бежит мама, сейчас она увидит, что произошло, и начнет кричать и причитать.  
— Почему, зачем ты полезла на яблоню? — твердит сестра. — Ох, хорошо, что не глаз!  
Чтобы доказать, что лазаю по деревьям лучше тебя, чуть было не говорит Элишка, но только всхлипывает.  
Мама добегает до них, всплескивает руками и, конечно, начинает кричать и причитать — на родном словацком, которого Элишка не знает и после этого дня так никогда и не захочет выучить.

— Элиадэ, — Кроули тряс ее за плечо. — Элиадэ!  
Она вскочила и замерла, пытаясь понять, что случилось: кажется, она соскользнула Кроули на колени, а он так и сидел, придерживая ее, все время, пока она спала.  
— Ты плакала во сне, — встревожено сказал он и попытался вытереть слезы с ее щек, но Элиадэ увернулась, и Кроули так и застыл с неловко поднятой рукой.  
Элиадэ встала, чувствуя, что убийство сейчас будет самым естественным завершением диалога.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — бросила она, схватила сумочку и выбежала из купе в коридор.  
Зеркальце в вытащенной пудренице отразило ее лицо: разрумянившееся от слез, без следа уродливого шрама на правой щеке.  
— Я красавица, — сказала зеркалу Элиадэ, злясь на себя за эти глупые слова и за злость — злясь еще больше. — Ясно?  
— С госпожой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил появившийся из служебного купе проводник-румын.  
— Разумеется, — мягко улыбнулась Элиадэ, с упоением предаваясь фантазии о том, как своими мощными чешуйчатыми лапами разрывает проводника пополам.

2.

В двухэтажной квартире на Харватовой, на границе Старого и Нового Места, была гостиная, кухня и две спальни; Элиадэ, смеясь, заявила, что во второй будет держать свои платья.  
Договор аренды Кроули подписал чужим именем (Элиадэ вовремя толкнула барона локтем под руку). Судя по довольному лицу агента, все-таки переплатили, подумала Элиадэ, точно определившись, кто станет мумией через пару ночей.  
Донельзя уставший от непривычных обязанностей, Кроули бродил по дому, прикасаясь к тяжелой коричневой мебели, рассматривая незатейливые статуэтки и медные подсвечники на камине, и немного нервно улыбался. Элиадэ не могла точно сказать, нравится ему все это или нет, а своего мнения по поводу у нее не было: из всех красивых вещей ее больше всего интересовала она сама и то, что на ней надето.  
В доме по соседству жил пожилой джентльмен, невысокий, круглый, как мяч, с кудрявой седой шевелюрой — словом, комический персонаж, мудрый дядюшка, сошедший со страниц какой-нибудь рождественской истории, карамельной сказки для самых маленьких. В первый же вечер он с бутылкой вина пришел знакомиться с новыми соседями.  
— Филипп Новак, — представился мужчина, улыбаясь открывшей ему Элиадэ, и добавил что-то по-чешски.  
— Я вас не понимаю, простите, — ответила Элиадэ, борясь с желанием захлопнуть двери: у нее были совсем другие планы на вечер.  
— Пани англичанка! — воскликнул этот Филипп, радостно встряхивая седыми кудрями. — Позволите ручку?  
— Румынка, — возразила Элиадэ, протягивая руку, и добавила мысленно не единожды отрепетированное: — Виорика Мазилеску.  
Что же, подумала она, не то чтобы ей хотелось общаться с кем-то, кроме Кроули, но за эти три дня она ужасно устала от информации «через вторые руки», тем более, что Кроули любые резкие слова, сказанные собеседником, переводил для Элиадэ в своей обычной учтивой, вычурной манере, и это раздражало еще сильнее.  
Филипп Новак оказался старым холостяком, преподавателем литературы в гимназии для мальчиков (Элиадэ подозревала, что пан Новак живет не на жалование, иначе не видать бы ему апартаментов на Харватовой.) Они с Кроули понравились друг другу с первой же партии в шахматы. На вопрос о цели переезда в Прагу Кроули, удивив Элиадэ изобретательностью, ответил, что они собираются пожить здесь несколько месяцев, чтобы собрать материал для исторического исследования. Пока пан Новак не начал выспрашивать подробности, которые Кроули, судя по отчаянному взгляду, придумать не успел, Элиадэ попросила добродушного соседа порекомендовать ей горничную, хотя бы немного владеющую английским.  
Так в доме появилась Алжбета, Бетка, рыжая дурнушка, вся в веснушках, смешливая и быстрая, с английским настолько ужасным, что Элиадэ понимала едва ли половину из того, что она говорила. Бетка поселилась в примыкающей к кухне комнате для прислуги и уходила на ночь домой раз в три дня; судя по тому, как бурно Кроули выражал восторги ее стряпней, искать служанку лучше вряд ли стоило.  
Иногда Кроули забывал свое новое имя и реагировал только на третье «господин Даниэль». И, разумеется, он никогда не называл Элиадэ Виорикой, обходясь общими фразами, даже если избежать обращения в разговоре при третьем лице казалось совершенно невозможным.

«Жизнь» Элиадэ, и до того не слишком цельная, разделилась на две части. Первая, дневная, была той жизнью, которой — смутно, словно эхом, помнилось — Элиадэ желала, еще будучи живой: все эти походы по магазинам, планы на завтра и домашние хлопоты. Алистер часто уходил гулять по городу со своим новым приятелем, чему Элиадэ втайне немного радовалась: все-таки неизвестно, в каком летнем кафе Кроули больше не сможет сдерживаться и посреди бела дня нападет на нее (подобное нападение ночью казалось ей вовсе не таким страшным). По вечерам случался выезд в оперу, или прогулка, или катание на конном трамвае, или еще какая-нибудь благоглупость, приличествующая положению зажиточных господ, не желающих ни с кем заводить близких знакомств. В первый раз Кроули предложил выход сам, и Элиадэ, которая поначалу опасалась даже заговорить об этом, подготовилась к худшему — все-таки бухарестский бал вряд ли можно было назвать безопасным приключением, — но ничего плохого упорно не случалось, и Элиадэ понемногу начала верить, что ей удалось достичь того, о чем она мечтала.  
Ее тревожило только то, что за без малого две недели она не встретила в городе ни одного акума — ни днем, ни ночью, ни первого, ни второго уровня. Но это значило слишком много всего, чтобы всерьез об этом думать.  
Ей хотелось в спальню красные шторы, а не синие, ей хотелось знать все о том, что приготовит к обеду Бетка, пусть даже сама Элиадэ, совершенно не нуждаясь в еде, едва ли делала и глоток чаю. Бетка кривилась, когда «пани» вихрем влетала в кухню, поднимала крышки у всех кастрюль, и принюхивалась, и присматривалась, и отпускала замечания. Иногда Бетка делала вид, что не понимает, что ей говорят, а может, и правда не понимала, но поначалу Элиадэ это даже не раздражало: ее увлекал сам процесс управления домом — как пристало настоящей женщине.  
Когда Элиадэ хотелось нового платья, или туфелек, или украшений — а хотелось ей этого едва ли не каждые три дня, — она приказывала Бетке идти за собой, и Бетка покорно переводила названия магазинов, договаривалась с продавцами и тащила за Элиадэ пакеты с покупками.  
Однажды в Йозефовом квартале Элиадэ увидела на вывеске символ, перевода которому не требовалось. Попросив Алжбету подождать снаружи, Элиадэ спустилась вниз, в плохо освещенную подвальную аптеку, со всеми этими травами и расставленными вдоль стен снадобьями в колбах больше напоминающую лабораторию средневекового алхимика. Элиадэ пока что не знала, как будет объясняться с аптекарем, надеясь больше на его образованность, но ей вовсе не нужно было, чтобы Бетка знала о цели ее визита.  
Слова всплыли в голове Элиадэ случайно, как будто вынырнув из прежней жизни. Когда пожилой, сухонький аптекарь — очередной книжный персонаж, ему не хватает только напудренного парика, тяжелых башмаков и белых чулок, подумала тогда Элиадэ — вышел на звон колокольчика, она обворожительно улыбнулась и четко произнесла:  
— Pulsatilla pratensis.  
В те ночи, когда Бетка уходила к семье, а Кроули забывался тяжелым сном, заботливо напоенный вином с настойкой пустырника, Элиадэ бесшумно выбиралась из дома и, придерживаясь самых темных и безлюдных переулков, шла в сторону новых застроек, где обитали пражские рабочие. Она не понимала, что именно говорят ей мужчины, пытающиеся прижать «пани» к стене в очередном глухом тупике, чтобы залезть ей под юбку или приставить нож к горлу, но после смерти все они выглядели одинаково. Иссушенные кости были так хрупки, что Элиадэ одной лапой легко превращала их в прах.  
У старого барона Кроули было действительно много денег, настолько много, что еще не один год о том, откуда брать средства, можно было и вовсе не беспокоиться, но Элиадэ аккуратно выметала из карманов своих «обидчиков» все до последней кроны.

— Я сказал пану Филиппу, что мое исследование связано с суевериями Центральной и Восточной Европы, — Кроули произнес это и замолчал так выразительно, что Элиадэ, примерявшая шляпку у настенного зеркала, оглянулась. Он сидел у окна, глядя на Элиадэ как-то странно, выжидательно, опустив раскрытую книгу на колени.  
— Эта тема очень подходит городу, — кивнула Элиадэ, с трудом вспомнившая, о каком исследовании идет речь. Подождала немного и решила добавить, чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание: — И вам.  
— О да, — живо ответил Кроули, захлопывая книгу и откладывая ее на стол. Элиадэ отметила, что это снова был приснопамятный «Дракула». — Я подумал, что кому, как не мне, искать истоков легенд и мистических верований. Возможно, это поможет мне понять собственную природу. Может быть, мне суждено найти некое тайное знание, которое обезопасит других от моей участи.  
Элиадэ напряженно слушала, предчувствуя, что монолог не приведет ни к чему хорошему.  
— Пока что я не нахожу подтверждений тому, что здесь написано, — Кроули постучал пальцами по обложке «Дракулы», а потом снова поднял и раскрыл книгу: — Послушай. Этот вампир боится креста, чеснока, святых даров. Я входил в Костницу и не далее, как вчера, — в костел Вознесения Девы Марии. Ничего не случилось. Я не ложусь спать в гроб с родной землей. Потребность в еде мне не чужда. И, разумеется, я не мертв. Ничего не роднит меня с этим книжным вампиром.  
— Но от этого вы не становитесь вампиром менее, — возразила Элиадэ и вдруг поняла, что стоит посреди комнаты, глупо подняв руки к той самой новой шляпке, совершенно не идущей к платью.  
— Правда? — вскинулся Кроули, подаваясь вперед. — Мое желание убивать не постоянно, и ты — живое подтверждение тому, что я могу с ним бороться. Иногда оно и вовсе утихает.  
Элиадэ подумала о том, что Кроули как никогда близок к правильным выводам, и похолодела.  
— И какие соображения у вас есть по этому поводу? — сухо спросила она, поборов оцепенение. Отвернулась к зеркалу и наконец-то развязала красные ленты под подбородком.  
— Что мне совершенно незачем ехать к автору книги, — грустно ответил Кроули, захлопывая «Дракулу». — Все ответы мне придется найти самому, какими бы окольными путями к ним не пришлось идти.  
Элиадэ очень серьезно, сочувственно кивнула, прикусив изнутри щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться от облегчения.

Впрочем, вскоре и обожаемая мирная жизнь повернулась к «пани Виорике» своей неприглядной стороной — так неожиданно, что Элиадэ поначалу даже несколько растерялась.  
К концу третьей недели Элиадэ стала понимать, что Бетка не нравится ей настолько же, насколько она сама неприятна Бетке. Дважды Бетка «забывала» передать Элиадэ, что Кроули ушел с Филиппом и вернется поздно, потому пани может не одеваться к выходу в свет. Элиадэ в отместку заставляла Бетку убирать чистую гостиную во второй раз — за несколько минут до того, как горничная уже собиралась уходить к семье.  
Это была освященная веками взаимная ненависть служанки и госпожи, в которую обе вкладывали душу, не жалея сил.  
Первая открытая ссора разыгралась, когда Бетка у самого крыльца «случайно» уронила в октябрьскую лужу картонную коробку с новой шляпой хозяйки. По правде сказать, коробку эту Элиадэ пристроила едва ли не Бетке на голову, поверх всех прочих пакетов и свертков, однако факт оставался фактом. Шляпа не пострадала, но Элиадэ пообещала Бетке вычесть стоимость вещи из жалования. Алжбета с выражением полнейшей ненависти в глазах ответила, что не понимает пани.  
— Как удачно, что ты не понимаешь слова «жалование», — елейным голоском ответила Элиадэ, поднимаясь на крыльцо и отпирая двери. — Тогда тебе, наверное, и платить его не следует.  
И уж не настолько она была невежественна, чтобы не разобрать смысл полетевшего в спину тихого проклятия на чешском.  
Но настоящий скандал случился позже, когда Элиадэ, возжелавшая новых духов, приказала Бетке найти для нее парфюмерную лавку. Бетка, мило улыбаясь, проводила пани к искомому магазину и, пока Элиадэ рассматривала разноцветные флаконы в витрине, странным заговорщицким тоном перевела продавцу пожелание хозяйки.  
Продавец с выражением полнейшего изумления покосился на клиентку, а слышавшие слова Бетки дамы прикрыли веерами вспыхнувшие румянцем лица и поспешно удалились.  
Элиадэ, тут же заподозрившая подвох, попыталась запомнить фразу, сказанную Алжбетой, чтобы потом спросить у Кроули перевод. Она понюхала пряные духи, сочла их замечательными и удалилась в обществе служанки, которая, казалось, улыбалась каждой своей дурацкой веснушкой.  
Кроули обнаружился дома, заседающий за шахматами с Филиппом, но даже присутствие уже порядком надоевшего вездесущего соседа не могло испортить Элиадэ настроения. Она завела с господами беседу, позволила поцеловать себе руки и, усевшись в кресло, словно невзначай, старательно повторяя услышанное, спросила, что бы значила произнесенная Беткой фраза.  
Кроули, в этот момент отпивавший из бокала, подавился вином и закашлялся, Филипп застыл с открытым ртом и покраснел как рак, а после засуетился и буквально сбежал, якобы вспомнив о каких-то неотложных делах дома.  
Пытаясь салфеткой оттереть с манжеты расплескавшееся вино, Кроули осторожно спросил, от кого Элиадэ это слышала и, не получив ответа, наотрез отказался переводить. Элиадэ схватила с журнального столика купленный недавно словарь и, руководствуясь своими скудными познаниями в чешском, за четверть часа нашла вызывавшие у нее сомнения слова. Несколько секунд постояла, потрясенная, а после вынула из сумочки флакон прекрасных духов, позволявших «вызвать у мужчин конское желание», и направилась в кухню.  
Видимо, лицо Элиадэ было в тот момент лицом акума второго уровня, потому что Бетка пискнула от страха и стала медленно отступать к столу.  
— Ты у меня их выпьешь, — ласково сказала Элиадэ, наступая.  
Подоспевший на визг Бетки Кроули разрешил ситуацию, чуть ли не на руках вытащив Элиадэ обратно в комнату. Усадил в кресло и пообещал все уладить.  
— Она поклялась больше так не делать, — сказал он, появившись из кухни через десять минут, когда Элиадэ уже готова была потерять невеликие запасы терпения и убить обоих. — Ей очень стыдно за глупую и грубую шутку. Простая девочка, что с нее взять, давай простим ее на первый раз. Тем более, что духи именно такие, как она сказала, — он улыбнулся и погладил Элиадэ по щеке, — но ты и без них соответствуешь определению.  
Элиадэ несколько раз хлопнула глазами, переваривая сомнительный комплимент и думая о том, что эволюция Кроули из добровольного монаха в светского льва идет скачками, неравномерно и с преобладанием по довольно неожиданным фронтам.  
Отвечая на поцелуй, Элиадэ решила, что непременно выгонит девчонку через пару дней, под тем или иным предлогом. И заучит наизусть разговорник.

К сожалению, Бетка была не единственным нарушителем тщательно выстроенной идиллии.  
Однажды Элиадэ пришла домой ближе к ужину, донельзя довольная приобретенным бельем, совершенно непристойным. Всю дорогу до Харватовой она представляла, как примерит все эти кружева, непременно в присутствии Кроули, и сделает все так, чтобы в конце примерки эти дорогие тряпки оказались разорваны в клочья руками и зубами… в общем, мечты Элиадэ, как обычно, развивались положительно в наименее приличную для благовоспитанной дамы сторону, скрашенные радостью от того, что служанка на сегодня отпущена домой.  
Но еще с порога Элиадэ услышала голос Филиппа, горячо втолковывающего что-то о философии Китая — и скрипнула зубами от досады: старого дурака вряд ли есть возможность спровадить до полуночи.  
Элиадэ нацепила улыбку и вошла в гостиную.  
— Ах, пани Виорика, — вскочил Филипп, тут же прикладываясь к руке Элиадэ. — А не составите ли нам компанию в обсуждении воззрений Конфуция?  
На горизонте чаяний Элиадэ забрезжил робкий свет.  
— Ох, господа, — вздохнула она, устало опускаясь на диван и добавляя в улыбку грусти, — я бы с удовольствием поделилась своим скромным женским мнением, но, увы, сегодня мне что-то нездоровится, я совершенно не в силах…  
Кроули ласково погладил ее по руке и переглянулся с Филиппом.  
— Как жаль, как жаль! — живо воскликнул тот с искренним сочувствием на лице. — Тогда, чтобы не мешать вам отдыхать, мне стоит удалиться. Пан Даниэль, возможно, нам следует дать пани покой и переместить нашу дискуссию в мои апартаменты?  
Отвечая кивком на умоляющий взгляд Кроули, Элиадэ мысленно расчленяла Филиппа вдоль, поперек, а потом еще по диагонали.  
— Вы так добры, господа, — сказала она сладчайшим голоском, исполненным печали и вины. — Простите мне это неудобство.  
Через минуту она услышала, как Кроули, извиняясь, довольно громко говорит в прихожей, почему-то на английском:  
— Пани существо нежное и легкомысленное, мы утомляем ее своими беседами о высших материях.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Элиадэ зло стукнула кулаком по спинке дивана.  
Ну, я тебе припомню.

Кроули пришел незадолго до полуночи, немного пьяный и вполне довольный жизнью. Элиадэ сидела в гостиной, терзая первое, что попалось под руку — чертового «Дракулу», знамение и венец всех ее горестей.  
Кроули попытался поцеловать ее, но Элиадэ сердито его оттолкнула:  
— Поздно, господин Алистер, намеки следовало понимать вовремя.  
Кроули обнял ее, несмотря на попытки отбиться:  
— Я не думал, что ты расстроишься, — чистосердечно заявил он. — Мне казалось, тебе и правда нездоровиться, вот я и пошел к Филиппу, чтобы обсудить это его общество…  
Кроули замолчал, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего.  
— Какое общество? — сузила глаза Элиадэ. — Вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что в нашем положении одно дело — дружить с двумя-тремя людьми, и совсем другое — вступать в некие общества?  
Кроули фыркнул, неожиданно раздраженно, и отпустил ее.  
— Я интересовался этим только для того, чтобы получить ответы на свои вопросы! — лицо у него при это было такое, будто он готов «стать вампиром». — И мне плевать, найду я их в книгах или в масонской ложе, среди мистиков-иллюминатов! Я не хочу пытаться убить тебя всякий раз, когда обнимаю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты однажды рассыпалась у меня в руках!  
Элиадэ сжала поручень, чувствуя, что от злости сейчас спонтанно обнажит свою сущность, и сделала глубокий вдох, а потом, раскрыв изрядно измученного «Дракулу», медленно процитировала:  
— «И тогда мы отрезали Люси голову и набили ей рот чесноком». Знаете, меня восхищает этот лаконизм. Постарайтесь думать о том, что происходит, в той же повествовательной манере — и все будет в порядке. «Я укусил Элиадэ, и она рассыпалась прахом». «Я выдал свою природу — и нас с Элиадэ убили правоверные христиане». Что вы на меня так смотрите, господин Алистер? Я не права? Или отвыкли, что я, существо нежное и легкомысленное, знаю слова вроде «повествовательной манеры»?  
Кроули потупился и покраснел.  
— Я сказал глупость, — пробормотал он, не глядя на Элиадэ.  
— Правда? — удивилась она, разглаживая складки на атласной юбке. — Глупость вы делаете. Впрочем, это ваше право. Мистики, масонские ложи, тайные доктрины? На здоровье.  
Элиадэ встала и направилась к лестнице с полным ощущением, что вся ее не-жизнь рушится в самом своем шатком основании, что план был глуп и непригоден к воплощению, что…  
Кроули догнал ее на пятой ступеньке и прижал к стене.  
— Я защищу тебя от всего, включая меня, — заявил он, нависая над ней.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — устало ответила Элиадэ, пытаясь вывернуться из его чуточку стальной хватки. — А теперь, если у вас есть настроение, мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы оценили, насколько подходят нежной мне некие легкомысленные наряды и их отсутствие.  
Кроули расплылся в улыбке, очевидно, решив, что его простили. Щенок, ласково подумала Элиадэ, позволяя подхватить себя на руки, щенок волкодава, играть с таким — то еще развлечение.

Несколько дней Филипп, наверное, по просьбе Кроули, не попадался Элиадэ на глаза, но, когда она уже смутно начала верить в то, что до Кроули дошла опасность их положения, снова всплыла тема тайного общества.  
— Филипп пригласил нас с тобой на завтрашний званый вечер к его приятелю в Малой Стране, — сказал лежащий в постели Кроули. Пражские названия он всегда произносил с особым удовольствием, будто стараясь самого себя убедить, что он здесь местный.  
Элиадэ покосилась на его отражение в трюмо и продолжила снимать украшения. Кроули поспешно добавил:  
— Но мы можем не идти, если ты не хочешь. Просто Филипп был так мил, и… в общем, я никогда еще не получал приглашения на прием… — в конце фразы Кроули совсем стушевался.  
— Как я уже говорила, чем меньше людей нас знает, тем лучше, — сказала Элиадэ, убирая изумрудные серьги в шкатулку.  
— Стоило ради этого бежать из замка, — Кроули демонстративно пожал плечами и перевернулся на другой бок.  
Он обиделся, потрясенно сказала себе Элиадэ. Он обиделся, по-детски, на нее. Вот это уже действительно опасно.  
Элиадэ встала из-за туалетного столика и забралась на высокую кровать.  
— Ну, конечно, мы поедем, если вам так хочется, господин Алистер, — промурлыкала она ему на ухо. Вытащила из-под подушки кожаный шнурок и продолжила, целуя Кроули в голое плечо и обвивая пальцами его запястье: — Мы будем делать все, чего вам хочется, даже таскаться по масонским собраниям, если вы сдержите обязательство защитить меня от последствий.  
— Обещаю, — Кроули поймал ее руку, осторожно поцеловал ладонь, а потом привычно позволил себя связать.  
Тело, в котором прячется акума, восхитительно, подумала Элиадэ, проходя поцелуями ото лба до подбородка Алистера и спускаясь ниже, когда он запрокинул голову, это тело чувствует, как живое, но может не спать и не есть, это тело такое мягкое и податливое, но стоит только разозлить того, кто внутри…  
Она с силой провела ногтями по груди Кроули — следы моментально побагровели — и быстро увернулась от клацнувших около плеча зубов.  
Глядя в почерневшие глаза Алистера, Элиадэ медленно сняла халат. Позже она позволит Кроули напиться своей крови — и тогда либо он будет виноват и предупредителен весь этот проклятый званый вечер, либо ей просто не придется туда идти.

Но утром, спустившись к позднему завтраку из своей «гардеробной», Элиадэ обнаружила Бетку и Кроули, болтающих в столовой настолько идиллически, что мысли о кровавой расправе появлялись сами собой.  
Кроули сидел у стола, повернувшись к Бетке, а из-за спины его лился полуденный свет, этот же свет играл в рыжей косе склонившейся к «пану Даниэлю» служанки, золотил ее кожу. Эта поза прислуживания была полна обожания, на которое Кроули отвечал искренней признательностью, слишком нежной, на взгляд Элиадэ. Бетка что-то так и щебетала на чешском, подливая кофе ему в чашку.  
Элиадэ очень захотелось снять домашний башмачок и прицельно запустить им наглой девчонке в лоб. Было обидно, что даже недалекая горничная, посчитавшая, что ее похабная шутка окажется безнаказанной, думает, что может запросто провоцировать госпожу заигрываниями с господином.  
— Я не помешаю? — вежливо спросила Элиадэ, входя в гостиную. Кроули встал, чтобы отодвинуть для нее стул, — слишком поспешно.  
Бетка даже не поздоровалась с пани; как только Кроули вернулся на место, она возобновила их оживленную беседу, из которой Элиадэ не понимала ни слова.  
Просьбу передать кофейник Бетка и вовсе проигнорировала. Кроули улыбался и кивал на Беткин щебет.  
Элиадэ громко и раздельно повторила просьбу о кофе. Кроули смущенно умолк и хлопнул Алжбету по руке, мол, заболтались, поухаживай за пани.  
Казалось, Бетка сейчас фыркнет. Элиадэ приняла чашку и попросила служанку удалиться.  
— Я настаиваю на том, чтобы найти новую горничную, — сказала она. — Она ведет себя неучтиво.  
— Да? — удивился Кроули (довольно неестественно). — Мне так не показалось…  
— О, разумеется, — Элиадэ почувствовала, что сейчас покраснеет от злости, и поспешно опустила взгляд. — Вы вообще в ней души не чаете.  
Кроули вдруг рассмеялся:  
— Ты… неужели ты ревнуешь меня к ней?  
Элиадэ даже задумалась. Да нет, быть не может. Ей просто глубоко неприятна Бетка. Ее бесит невозможность убить Бетку на месте.  
— Разумеется, — коротко ответила Элиадэ, вставая. — К ней и вообще к каждой юбке. Вы совершенно не цените меня, даже то, что я, со свойственной мне добротой, не стану ее увольнять: решит, что я и правда приревновала.  
Взяв с каминной полки ключи и сумочку, Элиадэ вышла в прихожую, сопровождаемая хихиканьем Кроули и уже строящая планы мести. Там она столкнулась с Беткой, буркнувшей что-то непочтительное.  
— Веди себя прилично, — рыкнула Элиадэ, — иначе вылетишь вмиг.  
— Это вы… при-лич-но, — вдруг оскалилась Бетка. И добавила шепотом: — Я знаю, что вы куда-то ходите ночью. Я точно знаю. Хотите, чтобы и пан узнал?  
Элиадэ помолчала немного.  
— Вечером можешь отправляться домой, завтра к утру будь на месте, — спокойно ответила она, смотря Бетке прямо в бессовестные глаза, только ответного взгляда почему-то не поймала: Бетка испуганно пялилась на ее руки.  
Элиадэ опустила взгляд: во время разговора она держала медное кольцо с ключами — и согнула его в восьмерку, совершенно этого не заметив.  
— Это будет наш секрет, — сладко улыбнулась она в ответ на искренний Беткин ужас. Потрепала ее по щеке и непринужденно попросила: — Да, и ботинки мне зашнуруй, будь любезна?

Собравшаяся на званом вечере компания сплошь состояла из благовоспитанных господ и их спутниц. Элиадэ не знала ни одного из местных языков, но легко отличала чехов и австрийцев по манерам: первые держались подчеркнуто независимо, вторые — позволяли себе в беседе легкую снисходительность благодушных господ. И те, и другие вызывали в совершенно равнодушной к политике Элиадэ смутное желание устроить здесь бойню.  
Впрочем, милости пани Виорики Мазилеску, сияющей прелестью, разодетой в пух и прах, искали решительно все мужчины. Поняв, что дама может поддержать беседу только на английском, они дружно переходили на понятный ей язык, стараясь развлечь леди, каждый в меру своих познаний. Не ожидавший такого поворота пан Даниэль Мазилеску молча злился, сжимая бокал вина, пока пани Виорика звонко смеялась над шутками окруживших ее кавалеров.  
То-то же, подумала Элиадэ, прикрывая злорадную улыбку веером, ты сам хотел сюда прийти, так наслаждайся. Кроули кривился, продолжая наблюдать за спектаклем. Элиадэ отсалютовала ему бокалом, одновременно кивая на приглашение юноши, представившегося преподавателем математики в той же гимназии, где работал Филипп: на граммофон поставили пластинку с вальсами.  
Граммофон, как же, подумала Элиадэ, такое дорогое удовольствие в компании учителей — все ли тут такие уж учителя?  
Молодой человек, чье имя Элиадэ даже не попыталась запомнить, обнимал ее чуть более смело, чем позволял этикет, и она почувствовала досаду: с куда большим удовольствием, чем вежливо улыбаться, пока он сжимает ее талию, Элиадэ сейчас бы оторвала ему голову. А потом всем остальным, включая «пана Даниэля». А еще лучше было бы поохотиться на каком-нибудь настоящем балу, с тремя сотнями приглашенных, которые все начинают бестолково метаться и визжать, как только королева вечера обнажает длинное пятнистое тело демона.  
— Пани о чем-то задумалась, — укоризненно заметил ее партнер.  
— Прошу простить, — пропела Элиадэ, улыбаясь. Бросила взгляд на Кроули: тот, мрачнее тучи, подпирал собой стену, не обращая внимания на что-то втолковывающего ему Филиппа.  
— Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом, с вашего позволения, — сказала Элиадэ, делая вид, что устала. Конечно же, математик вызвался проводить ее на балкон. Гардины скрывали их от взглядов оставшихся в комнате, и молодой человек имел наглость встать совсем близко к Элиадэ.  
— Пани Виорика, — прошептал он, накрывая своей рукой ее ладонь, лежащую на витых перилах. — Вы так…  
Сзади плеснули на ночном ветру занавески.  
Элиадэ аккуратно стряхнула руку математика и сказала на румынском:  
— Ах, а вот и последствия, господин Алистер. Справляетесь?  
Молодой человек быстро обернулся и пролепетал:  
— Мы с пани Виорикой… мы…  
— Беседовали, — пришла на помощь Элиадэ, поворачиваясь. Разумеется, Кроули стоял в дверном проеме: пальцы правой руки нервно барабанили по левому предплечью.  
— Пани подарит танец — мне? — предельно вежливо процедил Кроули, протягивая руку.  
Он стоял спиной к свету, потому Элиадэ не видела его лица, но стоящие дыбом волосы Алистера привели ее в восторг. Она вложила руку в открытую ладонь «господина Даниэля», тут же сжавшего ее кисть так, что Элиадэ мысленно зашипела от боли, и присела в несколько судорожном реверансе. Снова, снова он ломает ей руки!  
— Вы хотите убить меня, господин Алистер? — тихо спросила она по-румынски.  
Кроули глубоко вдохнул и свободной рукой с силой провел по лицу, словно стирая маску вампира.  
— Но мы ведем себя неприлично, — сказал он на английском, совсем другим голосом, легко и непринужденно. — Приношу свои извинения. Нам пора.  
Прощание с гостями заняло не больше минуты — Элиадэ слышала, как ехидно о чем-то шептались дамы на чешском — эти уж точно не обращали внимания на приличия. Кроули втащил ее в карету и буквально швырнул на скамью. Сел рядом, напряженно выпрямившись.  
— Отвечая на твой вопрос, — сказал он вдруг, не поворачивая головы. — Да.  
— Какой вопро… — она не успела закончить: Кроули рванулся к ней, прижал к стенке кареты и впился зубами в горло Элиадэ — чуть выше бархотки, прикрывающей следы вчерашнего укуса.  
Прежде, чем Элиадэ потеряла сознание, ей удалось несколько раз стукнуть Кроули кулаком по спине…

…и очнулась в своей старой комнате, в доме матери в Плоешти. Наверное, от этой духоты она задремала, а сон был такой стра-а-а-а-и-и-и-и, раз!

— Смотри, а если вот так накрасить, ты станешь румяной, — говорит Йоланда, проводя по щеке сестры пуховкой; Элишка смотрит на их отражения в трюмо: точь-в-точь одинаковые, только, выражаясь языком поэтов, Йоланда словно сияет изнутри, а Элишка — поглощает свет. Да и немудрено, когда на щеке у нее — длинный безобразный шрам, самое верное средство изувечить жизнь юной барышни, и что бы тут понимать поэтам.  
— Все равно я не буду как ты, — говорит Элишка, закрывая лицо руками; сестра вздыхает и целует ее в макушку.  
— Не говори глупостей, — шепчет Йоланда, — ты моя красавица.

И-и-и, два!

У сестры такой замечательный жених, такой умный, такой красивый. Элишка глядит в окно, отрываясь от вышивания: вон он идет; издалека, от начала подъездной аллеи, машет стоящей на крыльце Йоланде.  
Элишка вскакивает и украдкой выглядывает из-за портьеры, чтобы рассмотреть, как они целуются; ей ужасно интересно, потому что ее никто никогда не целовал, и ужасно грустно, потому что и не поцелует.  
— Господин Флорин пришел, мама! — кричит сестра, входя в дом. Элишка еле успевает вернуться на место, в кресло.  
Флорин подходит к ней, чтобы поцеловать руку. Его губы горячие и сухие — такие же, как тыльная сторона ладони Элишки, такие же, как ее пылающие щеки.

Ночью, в их с сестрой комнате, Элишка рыдает в колени Йоланде, а та говорит, гладя ее светлые волосы:  
— Ну что ты, милая, ну что ты… Мы найдем тебе жениха, еще лучше моего, вот увидишь…  
Элишка смеется сквозь слезы. Наверное, это звучит так страшно, что сестра отшатывается и убирает руки.

Элиадэ пришла в себя на софе в гостиной. Кроули сжал ее колени, едва она открыла глаза; лицо у него было совершенно несчастное, на щеках — влажные дорожки от слез.  
Рыдал здесь над ее бесчувственным телом, сидел на полу около софы и рыдал, как дитя, отстраненно подумала Элиадэ, пытаясь сбросить его руки.  
— Элиадэ, — прошептал Кроули, отпуская ее. — Прости меня, прости…  
Элиадэ медленно ощупала шею — следы от зубов пульсировали болезненно, как никогда. Снова справа. Проклятие. Удивительно, как он смог остановиться, в такой-то ярости.  
Если не отойдет, разорву его сейчас же… Элиадэ нервно дернулась и едва не застонала. Нет, сейчас не разорву, но попытка была бы драматична.  
— Воды, — сказала Элиадэ, с трудом разлепив губы.  
Кроули удивленно моргнул — очевидно, ждал других «первых слов» — потом кивнул, преданно заглядывая ей в глаза, и бросился в кухню. Что-то с грохотом полетело на пол, Кроули приглушенно выругался.  
Элиадэ собралась с силами, встала из кресла и поковыляла к выходу. До прихожей всего-то десять шагов; она успеет, ведь этот дурак наверняка представления не имеет, где найти чашку.  
Тихонько закрыв за собой дверь, Элиадэ спустилась с крыльца, завернула в переулок между домами и прислонилась к стене — перевести дух.  
Пусть до Кроули дойдет, что не у одного него есть клыки.  
Держась за стену, Элиадэ побрела по переулку — подальше от света фонарей.

Первым ей встретился припозднившийся извозчик. Он курил трубку, стоя около своей двуколки — видно, не так давно распрощался с клиентами и не слишком-то спешил домой, к сварливой супруге. Допущение о сварливой жене почему-то взбесило Элиадэ — и она с плачем вывалилась из тени, навстречу опешившему мужику. Конечно же, он подбежал, чтобы помочь несчастной пани.  
Элиадэ не стала даже полностью менять оболочку — просто высвободила правую лапу, прошив извозчика насквозь.  
Втянула лапу обратно — длинная, до плеча, перчатка осыпалась на брусчатку окровавленными лохмотьями, зато рука осталась почти чистой — и свернула в следующий переулок, шагая почти прямо и чувствуя себя значительно лучше.

Далеко за полночь, с особым удовольствием умертвив, в числе прочих, одного молодого черноволосого пана, Элиадэ вышла на набережную Влтавы, мрачно думая о том, что ее, Элиадэ, стараниями, ночью в Праге скоро станет куда безопасней, чем днем.  
— Я жалка, — сказала Элиадэ вслух, поправляя измятое зеленое платье. Следует признаться, что-то, как она вела себя с Кроули, было сродни поведению любой человеческой женщины, отчаянно пытающейся внушить своему мужчине идею, что она, женщина, совершенно незаменима и бесценна. Она манипулировала, контролировала, поощряла, оберегала, позволяла почувствовать себя мужчиной — в любом нужном смысле, заставляла ревновать и так и нарывалась на то, чтобы ее захотелось убить — только для того, чтобы неизбывная вина бросила влюбленного мужчину к ее ногам.  
Все, чтобы почувствовать себя живой и необходимой.  
Неподалеку от Карлова моста под газовым фонарем скорчилась мертвецки пьяная женщина, не иначе, как неплохо заработавшая проститутка. Ее рвало вином.  
Элиадэ подумала, что ради такой не стоит даже пачкаться, но тут женщина выпрямилась — и Элиадэ разглядела задорные веснушки на испачканном лице шлюхи. Проклиная себя за неуместную сентиментальность, Элиадэ сбросила тело вместе с одеждой и нависла над женщиной, разбив лапой фонарь.  
В образовавшемся темном круге жертва попятилась, хрустя осколками и моментально трезвея, уперлась спиной в столб, сползла на брусчатку и плюхнулась в лужу собственной рвоты. Элиадэ сморщила морду, с интересом глядя в искаженное ужасом запрокинутое лицо.  
Проститутка что-то сипло, молитвенно пискнула.  
А ведь к черту африканское племя, неплохо было бы уплыть в Америку, вдруг подумала Элиадэ. Бескрайние просторы, непуганые фермеры…  
-Извини, совсем не говорю по-чешски, — ласково сказала она, сжимая череп шлюхи. — Акума. Встроенный английский.  
…и главное — вывески в любом городке можно прочитать самостоятельно.

К рассвету Элиадэ вышла на еще пустынную Харватову, тихо поднялась на свое крыльцо. Если вдруг в доме невесть какими судьбами обнаружится утешающий несчастного Кроули Филипп, или пришедшая с утра пораньше Бетка, или хоть ангел небесный — убью всех, безмятежно подумала Элиадэ, толкая дверь.  
Кроули поднял голову на звук ее шагов и вскочил из кресла, словно подброшенный пружиной.  
— Где ты была? — он схватил Элиадэ за руки и стал исступленно целовать ее ладони. — Я так виноват, я больше никогда… я же мог убить тебя! Никогда так не делай, никогда, я же…  
Он взглянул на Элиадэ — надеюсь, моя левая бровь заломлена достаточно иронично, подумала та — и осекся.  
— Я боялся, что ты не вернешься, — прошептал он, опуская взгляд и роняя ее руку.  
От Кроули пахло вином.  
— Я всегда возвращаюсь, — сказала Элиадэ, отодвигаясь.  
— У тебя… у тебя кровь на платье, — вдруг прошептал он помертвевшим голосом. — И вот тут.  
И прикоснулся к щеке Элиадэ, совсем близко ко рту.  
Проклятье, панически подумала она, я же шла в таком виде по городу, совсем ум потеряла!  
Кроули застыл, ожидая ответа, и по глазам его было видно, что любое оправдание его устроит, лишь бы Элиадэ не молчала.  
Меня обрызгала карета, а в луже лежал изрубленный труп.  
— Господин Алистер, — зашелестела Элиадэ своим самым тихим и покорным голоском, тем, который, как ей казалось, нравился Кроули больше всего. — Я не могла вам сказать, мне было страшно, что вы прогоните меня.  
— Я бы никогда… — начал Кроули, но Элиадэ прижала палец к его губам.  
— Вы даже не знаете, в чем дело.  
Самой бы еще знать, в чем же, черт возьми, дело, кроме того, в чем оно на самом деле!  
Нервно теребя платье, Элиадэ окинула взглядом комнату, надеясь, что хоть что-то даст ей подсказку. До того, как она пришла, Кроули, кажется, не только пил, но и в сотый раз перечитывал своего изрядно потрепанного «Дракулу»… ох.  
— Господин Алистер, — Элиадэ сделала грустное лицо и несколько раз быстро моргнула, чтобы на глаза навернулись слезы. — Вы же помните, что у Дракулы были… подруги?  
— Я не совсем понимаю, о чем… — Кроули осекся и зажал ладонью рот, с полнейшим ужасом в глазах.  
— Да, господин Алистер, — Элиадэ отступила на шаг. — Это ужасно, но кое в чем эта книга права. Нельзя просто так пить чью-то кровь: либо жертва умирает, либо… — она сделала паузу, словно ей трудно и больно об этом говорить, — становится такой, как я. Вампиром.  
Кроули молчал, глядя на нее с прежним ужасом.  
— А теперь, — решила пойти ва-банк Элиадэ, — мне кажется, самое честное, что я могу сделать, это покинуть вас. Вы не должны видеть меня… такой.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Кроули, мгновенно оказываясь рядом. — Это моя вина! Ты не должна уходить… мне незачем жить без тебя.  
Он сгреб Элиадэ в объятия и поцеловал. Комедия пошла по третьему кругу. Элиадэ вцепилась в его рукав, отодвинулась, секунду понаблюдала за тем, каким решительным и печальным выглядит его лицо с сомкнутыми веками — и сама закрыла глаза, прикоснулась языком к острым зубам Кроули.  
— Это все я виноват, — повторил он, отстраняясь. — Я не должен был кусать тебя, никогда.  
— Но я сама предлагала, — возразила Элиадэ. Играть святую, так до конца!  
— И сегодня? — горько усмехнулся он. — Ты слишком большое искушение, и теперь ты тоже служишь тьме, как и я…  
К счастью, общение с Кроули выработало в Элиадэ незаменимое умение закатывать глаза — мысленно.  
— Значит, так было предрешено, — произнесла она смиренно. — Подумайте, господин Алистер, быть может, мы как карающий меч в руках слепца, как орудие поддержания священного страха?  
Он внимательно смотрел на нее, ловя каждое слово. Ого, как это я сказала, восхитилась собой Элиадэ.  
— Может быть, ты права, — медленно и даже несколько торжественно произнес Кроули. — Мне бы так хотелось верить, что бог не забыл обо мне и послал тебя, чтобы я не был один. Но ты также можешь быть испытанием, которое я провалил. И в таком случае, если когда-нибудь за нами придет расплата — быть посему.  
Аминь, подумала Элиадэ, обнимая Кроули за талию и привычно прижимаясь лбом к его груди. Сейчас бы только отмыться и сменить платье.  
— Это будет наша общая судьба, — сказала она вслух.

— У меня есть к тебе одна просьба, — как бы невзначай сказал Кроули, помешивая утренний кофе. Элиадэ сидела напротив, делая вид, что завтракает: ковыряла вилкой в тарелке с салатом.  
— Разумеется, господин Алистер.  
Судя по тому, насколько мучительно он изображал легкость, просьба была просто из ряда вон выходящая.  
— Я хочу посмотреть, как ты убиваешь, — выпалил Кроули под оглушительный звон столового серебра о фарфор. Спохватился насчет своих манер и замер, подняв над столом руку с зажатой в кулаке чайной ложечкой.  
Элиадэ аккуратно положила вилку, лихорадочно обдумывая ситуацию: то, что казалось единственно верным решением еще вчера, сегодня начало традиционно порождать неприятности.  
— Вам вряд ли понравится это зрелище, — сказала Элиадэ, постукивая ногтями по столу.  
— Ты нравишься мне любой, — горячо возразил Кроули, с размаху опуская ложку в чашку. На белую скатерть брызнул кофе, Кроули смущенно покраснел.  
Что же, попытаться все равно стоило.  
— И к тому же, — продолжил Кроули уже спокойней, — я не могу отворачиваться от того, что натворил.  
— Хорошо, — смиренно кивнула Элиадэ, мысленно проклиная свою изобретательность. — Но мне бы… собраться с силами. Мне нужно быть готовой.  
— Конечно, — Кроули понимающе улыбнулся.  
Элиадэ захотелось его придушить — совсем по-человечески, как иногда жене хочется удавить мужа, если тот воображает о себе слишком много, и естественное для акума стремление убивать было тут совершенно ни при чем.  
Со всей робостью, на которую была способна, Элиадэ улыбнулась в ответ.

Ночью Элиадэ медленно перебирала свои украшения, время от времени поглядывая на спящего Кроули и пытаясь придумать выход из положения.  
Алистер перевернулся на спину, прошептал во сне ее имя. Элиадэ улыбнулась и перегнулась через подлокотник, чтобы погладить Кроули по лицу. Красивый, подумала она почти нежно.  
Кроули клацнул зубами в дюйме от ее пальца, и Элиадэ отдернула руку.  
Правда в том, что этот нелепый затворник, до двадцати восьми лет не выходивший из замка даже на прогулку, а потом вдруг ставший вампиром — единственный, кто может обнять ее, акума второго уровня, так, что у нее затрещит стальной скелет — и даже не понять, что приложил чуть больше усилий, чем требуется.  
Элиадэ встала, поправила Кроули одеяло и, тихонько выйдя из спальни, плотно прикрыла за собой двери. Часы на лестнице как раз отбили четыре утра. Элиадэ спустилась в гостиную и взяла с журнального столика проклятого «Дракулу». Чем черт не шутит, вполне может быть, что в нем кроется множество совершенно неотразимых советов для вампира на каждый день.  
Элиадэ раскрыла книгу на случайной странице, встала напротив большого настенного зеркала, спиной к двери на кухню, и, приняв драматическую позу, прочитала вслух, на разные голоса:  
— «Все случится по роле Божьей и когда Он того пожелает. Не бойтесь, но не радуйтесь преждевременно: быть может, именно то, чего мы желаем, будет причиною нашей гибели. — Я теперь думаю только о том, чтобы стереть этого зверя с лица земли. Для этой цели я даже готов продать свою душу! — Тише, тише, дитя мое! — быстро перебил его Ван Хелсинг. — Бог не покупает душ, а дьявол, если и покупает, то никогда не держит своего обещания». Вот так, — Элиадэ поклонилась воображаемой аудитории.  
«Браво, браво!» — в голове прозвучали аплодисменты. — «Доброго вечерочка, моя дорогая игрушка! Я вижу, ты тут здорово развлекаешься!»  
— Господин Тысячелетний, — пискнула Элиадэ, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
Она медленно оторвала взгляд от книги и посмотрела на свое отражение. На лбу проступила черная пентаграмма, но зеркало тут же пошло рябью — лицо Элиадэ в нем сменилось широкой улыбкой Графа. Нет, разумеется, кроме улыбки, было и все остальное — ласковые глаза, и круглые очки, и даже влезшее в раму основание шляпы-цилиндра, увитое терновой веткой, — но Элиадэ видела только улыбку. Губы Графа двигались, но при этом он не размыкал зубов, а голос его так и звучал внутри головы Элиадэ.  
«А напомни-ка мне, моя хорошая, что тебе было приказано?» — и голос этот исходил такой добротой, что Элиадэ затопил дикий, животный ужас.  
— Проверить, нет ли в замке Кроули Чистой Силы.  
«И что же, миленькая?»  
— В замке Кроули не было Чистой Силы, — пролепетала Элиадэ. В замке не было Чистой Силы, в замке ее не было, пожалуйста, поверьте, господин Тысячелетний, вы же слышите мои помыслы, поверьте, ее там не было…  
Граф у нее в голове громко и весело расхохотался.  
«Какая славная девочка, решила, что всех перехитрит, — умилился он. — Ну, будем считать, что в замке Чистой Силы действительно не было».  
Элиадэ почувствовала подлую надежду. Может, ей не суждено умереть сегодня.  
«Ладно, — сказал Граф почти серьезным тоном. — Ты убиваешь тех, кто никому не нужен. О них не будут плакать, из них не выйдет душ для акума. Но ты ужасно смешная, а твой „вампир“ пока что почти безвреден, так что жертвы, на которые я иду ради такой забавы, приемлемы. Мне даже любопытно, что из всего этого выйдет. Сегодня у тебя есть шанс доказать мне, что ты полезна».  
— Все, что угодно, господин Граф, — прошептала Элиадэ, не отрывая глаз от зеркала.  
«Разумеется, — хохотнул Тысячелетний. — Поезжай в городок Брюкк в Бранденбурге. По моим сведениям, никто не может войти за городскую стену из-за некоего странного явления. Я думаю, это Чистая Сила. Ты найдешь ее и уничтожишь носителя».  
— Я найду и уничтожу, — повторила Элиадэ. — Но как я смогу войти в этот город?  
«О-о, — протянул Граф. — Вы, акума, мои прекрасные творения, можете войти куда угодно! Не говоря уж о твоем ненаглядном экзорцисте».  
Он не экзорцист, подавила в себе вопль протеста Элиадэ, он вовсе не…  
Смех Графа снова болезненно отдался в висках.  
«Если провалишь задание, увидишь, что будет, — мягко закончил Тысячелетний, и в зеркале осталось только отражение Элиадэ. — Ну, до встречи, моя милая».  
Звезда на лбу побледнела и пропала. Элиадэ вцепилась в спинку кресла, чтобы не упасть. Лучше бы Граф не замечал ее, как прежде, лучше бы…  
И тут за ее спиной хлопнула кухонная дверь. Элиадэ резко обернулась, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как полоса света под дверью стала темной.  
— Мразь, — прошипела Элиадэ, быстро пересекла комнату и ворвалась в кухню.  
Горничная стояла около бочки с водой — босая, в ночной рубашке и упрятанными под чепец волосами. Двери в смежную с кухней каморку для прислуги были приоткрыты.  
Что будет большим риском: оставить ее жить, когда она столько видела, или убить прямо в доме?..  
— Пани, — нарочито сонным голосом сказала Бетка, от страха цокая зубами о край глиняной кружки. — А я воды…  
— Много видела? — Элиадэ почти зарычала.  
— Я не… не… — пролепетала Бетка, роняя кружку. Вода и осколки брызнули Элиадэ на ноги.  
Всё видела.  
Убить.  
Элиадэ привычно повела плечами, сбрасывая халат. Метнулась к девушке, схватила висящее на крючке полотенце и заткнула ей рот.  
— Только пискни, — прошипела Элиадэ и превратилась в акума.  
Через минуту вернувшись в прежнюю оболочку, Элиадэ грустно обозрела картину убийства и надела халат, несколько скукожившийся с правой стороны.  
Обезвоженное тело служанки занимало на полу совсем мало места. Элиадэ от души пнула череп ногой — он рассыпался на куски, а волосы и чепчик увенчали горку праха.  
Элиадэ пару раз увлеченно и зло прыгнула на прикрытых «севшим» платьем костях, превращая их в примерно такое же неоднородное месиво.  
— Что здесь происходит? Я слышал твой голос…  
Элиадэ вскинула голову: на пороге стоял заспанный, встрепанный Кроули, одетый в криво запахнутый халат.  
О нет.  
Забыть налить ему в вино пустырника — вот где последняя капля!  
Держась за край стола, Элиадэ так и оплыла на пол, прямо в оставшуюся от служанки кучу жирноватого серого праха — и, закрыв лицо руками, разрыдалась так искренне, как не плакала, наверное, даже будучи человеком. Спустя миг Кроули уже был рядом: гладил по плечам, отнимал ее ладони от лица.  
— Я убила ее, — простонала Элиадэ, давясь слезами и указывая пальцем на кружевной чепец. — Я убила Бетку. И теперь… теперь…  
Что же ему наврать, проскочила паническая мысль, что же ему наврать о причинах, ну же!  
— Мне так жаль, — Кроули тяжело вздохнул. — Если бы я только знал, я бы ни за что не позволил этому случиться. Ты плохо управляешь своей жаждой, ты просто не могла сдержаться, а меня не было рядом…  
Ох, Алистер, подумала Элиадэ, зачем мне что-то выдумывать, если ты всегда оправдаешь меня лучше, чем я сама.  
— Вот вы и увидели, как я убиваю, — прошептала Элиадэ со всей доступной ей горечью.  
Кроули грустно кивнул и помог ей подняться с пола.

— Я должна признаться вам, — сказала Элиадэ, умывшаяся и переодевшаяся в домашнее платье. Она вошла в кухню и села на высокий табурет, пристроив ноги на перекладине.  
Кроули, сметавший Бетку в широкий совок, остановился с метлой в руках, внимательно глядя на Элиадэ.  
— Я убивала в городе… до той ночи, когда вы на меня напали, — осторожно начала Элиадэ. — Несколько человек. — Несколько десятков.  
Кроули хмыкнул, аккуратно ссыпая костную крошку в ведро.  
— Я догадывался, видишь ли. И, если уж начистоту, я тоже.  
Элиадэ застыла, хлопая глазами.  
— Что?..  
— Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты переживала об этом, — Кроули снова зашаркал метлой. — Я старался быть осторожен. Всего семеро.  
Негусто, подумала Элиадэ, но вот куда девались все акума в городе. Интересно, когда же он успевал.  
— Я натыкался на них случайно. Ни разу не смог устоять, настолько сильным было желание убивать. Четверо женщин, трое мужчин. Я точно знал, кого именно мне нужно убить. Я шел за ними до ближайшего безлюдного места. Одна попыталась отбиться, но я был сильнее.  
Голос Кроули звучал так же размерено, как взмахи метлы. От его движений и потупленного взгляда в каменном полу с минуты на минуту грозила образоваться дыра.  
— Не думаю, что кто-то видел меня. Они рассыпались, как обычно, — он поддел метлой обрывки Беткиной сорочки, отправил их в ведро и выпрямился. — И я решил, что не стану тревожить тебя этим, раз пока никто не идет по нашему следу. Я думал, это мой крест, и мне не хотелось перекладывать его на тебя. Жаль, что получилось иначе.  
Элиадэ вгляделась в спокойное лицо Кроули.  
Итак, он скрывал, что убивает. Он не заливался об этом слезами каждый раз, потому что считал, что, оберегая эту тайну, оберегает и саму Элиадэ. Он убил несколько акума первого уровня до того, как те успели раскрыть себя. Элиадэ почувствовала себя Миной Харкер в еще большей мере, чем вчера, когда случайно придумала свое «объяснение», и ей немалых трудов стоило побороть приступ веселья по этому поводу. Она подумала, до чего странна нынешняя сцена: Кроули спокойно рассказывает ей о том, как пил кровь, и убирает с глаз долой останки убитой Элиадэ женщины — женщины, которой он симпатизировал. Словно зеркальное отражение их прежних отношений.  
Элиадэ показалось, что они снова в замке, и от этого почему-то стало очень хорошо и уютно. А потом неприятно — с чего бы ей жалеть о проклятом замке?  
— И еще одно признание, — сказал вдруг Кроули, твердо глядя в глаза Элиадэ.  
— Еще в чем-то?  
Он кивнул:  
— После того, как я узнал о твоем превращении, я не мог выкинуть из головы одну мысль. Потому я хотел посмотреть, как ты убиваешь. Я не мог спросить прямо.  
— Вы можете спросить прямо теперь, — прозвучало несколько более раздраженно, чем следовало.  
— Я не знал, когда ты превратилась. Я подумал, что это ты могла убить ту семью, из-за которой нам пришлось бежать.  
Элиадэ замерла на своем табурете. Он думал об этом. Он смог сложить два плюс два. Он заподозрил.  
— Что же вас разубедило? — сухо поинтересовалась Элиадэ.  
Кроули мотнул головой в сторону ведра с Беткой.  
— Твои жертвы становятся прахом, примерно так же, как и мои. А я точно помню, что селяне кричали что-то об оторванных головах.  
Элиадэ подавила порыв закрыть лицо руками. Ну, конечно, она же не могла сперва отрезать жертвам головы, а потом вылакать кровь из лужи — слишком утонченная леди.  
— Спасибо, что так верите в меня.  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — откликнулся Кроули. — Теперь я понимаю, что мои подозрения беспричинны.  
Она поджала под себя ноги, подперла подбородок рукой.  
— Вы же понимаете, что Бетку станут искать, господин Алистер?  
Кроули поставил метлу и совок в угол и слил себе на руки воды.  
— Понимаю, разумеется. Она была у родителей вчера. Предположим, она задержалась, мы не отпустили ее в обычное время. Итого: максимум пять дней на то, чтобы покинуть город.  
— Филипп будет искать вас, — осторожно начала Элиадэ. — Он ни за что не поверит…  
Кроули болезненно улыбнулся:  
— Ты очень умная женщина, Элиадэ. Реши сама, что будет выгодней: убить Филиппа или убедить его, что мы пропали. Он грезит идеями чувственного мистического опыта, так что, возможно, даже подозревает что-то. Я сделаю так, как ты скажешь.  
Элиадэ хлопнула глазами, борясь с желанием переспросить. Вот как.  
— Я думаю, вам стоит воспользоваться вашими… масонскими идеями, — наконец, сказала она. — Вы можете вдруг уехать за тайным знанием. Невероятные сведения, требующие проверки. Соврите. Оставьте записку.  
Кроули с сомнением кивнул. Элиадэ тоже не была уверена, что эта глупость сработает, но предложить убить Филиппа ей было по-настоящему страшно.  
— Итак, куда мы поедем? — спросил Кроули почти беззаботно. — Мне понравилась Прага. Теперь твоя очередь выбирать.  
— Брюкк, — произнесла Элиадэ.  
— Брюкк? — удивился Кроули. — Где это?  
— Бранденбург, — сказала Элиадэ. — Небольшой город. Сойдет на первое время.  
— Не понимаю, — честно признался Кроули. — Мне казалось, большие города подходят для таких, как мы, куда больше. Но если только на первое время…  
Элиадэ улыбнулась и протянула к нему руки; Кроули подхватил ее и поднял со стула.  
Все слишком запуталось, подумала она, устраиваясь у него на руках. То, что ждет их в Брюкке, невозможно будет объяснить, вполне вероятно, что там все и закончится, но если она не попытается, то закончить все придется прямо сейчас.

3.

Элиадэ оперлась на протянутую руку Алистера, вылезла из кареты и слегка поежилась от холода: все-таки середина ноября, и человеческая оболочка чувствует это не хуже, чем если бы была живой.  
— А вы, любезный, не довезете ли нас все-таки до гостиницы? — еще раз попытался Кроули, обращаясь к кучеру. Потом спохватился и повторил вопрос на немецком.  
Кучер помотал головой, что-то объясняя.  
— Он говорит, что с радостью отвез бы нас, но с конца октября никто не может войти в город. Он не понимает, как это собираемся сделать мы.  
— Никто не может войти в город? — повторила Элиадэ, кутаясь в манто. — А что рассказывают?  
Кроули перевел и выслушал ответ перекрестившегося посреди фразы кучера.  
— Будто какой-то барьер отталкивает входящих, — Кроули обернулся к Элиадэ. — Так что он туда не поедет, не хочет искушать судьбу.  
Элиадэ улыбнулась.  
-Пойдемте, господин Алистер, — сказала она, беря Кроули под руку. Он легко подхватил саквояж: вещей за собой они возили мало, главное — иметь достаточно денег. — Нам ли не знать, что у этих простолюдинов за предрассудки. Посмотрим, что там за барьер.  
Пространство в арке городских ворот раздалось перед ними, как вода. Когда Элиадэ проходила сквозь эту «воду», кожа ее оболочки заискрила и стала чуть дымиться; с Кроули ничего подобного, конечно, не случилось.  
Потом придется придумывать этому достаточно «дракуловское» объяснение, мрачно подумала Элиадэ, например, «я слишком молода и вторична, а здесь явно какая-то чертовщина», ох, лишь бы кожа не оплавилась. То-то кучер у них за спинами, должно быть, крестится.

Внутри городок оказался довольно людным, хотя через ворота выглядел так, будто вымер в одночасье. Кроули купил у цветочницы красную розу и спросил дорогу до ближайшего отеля.  
— Прямо и направо. И еще она сказала, что этот цветок и вполовину не так прекрасен, как моя супруга, — сообщил он, вручая цветок Элиадэ.  
— У вас есть супруга, господин Алистер? — рассмеялась Элиадэ.  
— Не надо так, — нахмурился Кроули. — Ты думаешь, меня не ранит то, что мы не можем пожениться по всем законам божьим?  
Элиадэ прикусила язык и спрятала лицо за розой, сделав вид, что наслаждается ароматом. Вот как, значит. Никогда бы не подумала, что его действительно это беспокоит.  
Она сжала руку Кроули, извиняясь.  
— Вот и гостиница, — сказал он, отвечая на пожатие. — Достаточно хороша?  
Элиадэ оценила не слишком новую деревянную вывеску (знание немецкого позволило ей прочитать только первое слово, «три») и равнодушно дернула плечом:  
— Не думаю, что этот город может предложить нам что-нибудь лучше.  
В довольно жалко обставленной парадной отеля невысокий полный мужчина (эдакий классический хозяин постоялого двора) спорил с одетой в черное женщиной средних лет, невысокой и очень худой. Голос женщины звучал умоляюще, мужчина говорил резко и сердито.  
— О чем они? — спросила Элиадэ у прислушивающегося к разговору Кроули.  
— Она просит взять ее на работу на кухню. Он отвечает, что она бесполезная… — судя по заминке, Кроули пытался подобрать аналог эпитету, которым хозяин наградил просительницу. — В общем, не может подмести полы, чтобы не переломать всю мебель.  
— Сурово, — откликнулась Элиадэ. — Однако господа заставляют посетителей ждать, это не слишком вежливо, вы не находите?  
Кроули кивнул и демонстративно прочистил горло.  
«Хозяин постоялого двора» и женщина одновременно повернулись, мужчина тут же затараторил что-то (Элиадэ разобрала только жутко звучащее «Entschuldigen Sie!»), женщина поспешно направилась к выходу, по дороге случайно толкнув Элиадэ и выбив у нее из рук розу.  
— Осторожнее, — машинально возмутилась Элиадэ, забыв, что немка ее не понимает.  
— Простите, — с легким акцентом ответила женщина, поднимая цветок. — Я не хотела.  
— Вы говорите на английском, — обрадовалась Элиадэ.  
— Немного, — покраснела женщина. — Простите, мне нужно идти.  
Странно, подумала Элиадэ, глядя ей вслед, знает иностранный язык, а пытается устроиться посудомойкой. Вот уж действительно, неудачница так неудачница.

Ничего существенного за день не произошло; Брюкк оказался довольно скучным городком, и, кроме оборонительного замка, превращенного в музей, предложить ничего не мог. Но смотреть замок Кроули отказался наотрез; Элиадэ не видела смысла настаивать.  
Кроме того, в городе обнаружились театр и органный зал.  
— А что мы будем здесь делать? — спросил Кроули, видимо, изо всех сил стараясь подавить тоску в голосе.  
Элиадэ раздраженно повела плечами: как скоро он привык к суете столичной жизни!..  
— Вести себя тихо, — ответила она как можно мягче. — Пока не будем уверены, что нас не ищут.  
Кроули смиренно вздохнул.  
Элиадэ решила, что начнет выполнение своих прямых обязанностей завтра, она чувствовала страшную усталость, будто была настоящей человеческой женщиной, которая может утомиться и отчаяться от бесконечного побега, начавшегося по ее же вине.  
Комната в гостинице отличалась и от шикарного номера в бухарестском отеле, и от обжитых апартаментов в Праге. И не в лучшую строну, признаться.  
Элиадэ брезгливо оглядела унылые стены и деревянный пол, громоздкую мебель и веселые шторы в цветочек.  
— Не надо снова спрашивать меня, что мы будем здесь делать, — певуче сказала она, не оборачиваясь к Кроули, но спиной чувствуя его настроение.

Раз!

Йоланда с Флорином успевают повенчаться еще до смерти матери сестер. Мать умирает не в одночасье, но смерть ее нельзя назвать долгой и трудной: женщина отходит спокойно, успев произнести на словацком нужный псалом.  
Йоланда рыдает, а Элишка совсем не плачет, почему-то не может выжать из себя ни слезы, и от этого ей ужасно стыдно: будто всем сразу стало понятно, что за жизнь она всю жалость и все слезы истратила на себя саму.  
Йоланда и Флорин забирают Элишку жить к себе; дом у Флорина просторный, но Элишке отводят комнату по соседству с молодыми хозяевами.  
Йоланда ночами совершенно непристойно, сладострастно стонет, вентиляционные отдушины в доме проложены как-то неправильно, так что Элишка все очень ясно слышит. Она боится выдать себя, попасть в неловкую ситуацию, попросив о переезде, потому несколько ночей накрывает голову подушкой, давясь обидой и завистью, а после вспоминает о спасительном средстве: все-таки Элишка слишком много читает, пусть даже языки ей не даются.  
Она идет в аптеку и, четко произнося каждый звук своего избавления, произносит:  
— Pulsatilla pratensis.  
Настойка пустырника усыпляет удивительно хорошо, особенно — смешанная с рюмкой бренди.  
Сны Элишки похожи на черную пропасть, и ни стоны Йоланды, ни шепот Флорина туда больше не достига-а-а-и-и-

— два!

— Сестричка, — Элишка улыбается, чувствуя, как трескаются болезненно запекшиеся губы. Глаза Йоланды полны слез. — Ты не плачь, это же я обычно плачу.  
Йоланда не выдерживает — отворачивается к стоящему у нее за спиной Флорину и утыкается лицом ему в плечо, ее трясет от рыданий. И нос у нее, наверное, уже распух, и щеки покраснели.  
Элишка закрывает глаза: наверное, не стоило этого делать. Не надо было бросаться за понесшим конем Флорина, Флорин бы справился, а она, конечно, сама в итоге рухнула с лошади. Кажется, спина сломана, пошевелиться невозможно… Но, раз уж вся ее жизнь была построена на зависти к сестре, к ее счастью, к ее любви — почему смерть должна была стать менее глупой?  
Элишка чувствует последний всплеск пронзительной, ужасной боли и больше не слышит плача Йоланды, и, и-и-и-и-и-три!

— Элиадэ! Элиадэ! Элиадэ!  
Она не слишком хорошо понимает, что делает. Вяло поднимает левую руку, смотрит на обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце.  
Граф улыбается, и в ее пустом существе появляется слабый проблеск счастья.  
— Иди и убивай, — мягко убеждает Граф, подталкивая ее ко входу в дом.  
Красивый черноволосый мужчина — он выглядит бесконечно измученным — выходит ей навстречу и зовет Йоландой.  
Она сбрасывает тело и стреляет.

Элиадэ вскинулась: ей показалось, что кто-то крадется по комнате в темноте — и сейчас появится в лунной дорожке, падающей сквозь зазор в неплотно задернутых шторах. Прислушавшись, Элиадэ поняла, что это ее собственное прерывистое дыхание.  
Она с силой потерла лицо руками: уснула в кресле, снова уснула, что же такое. Как будто человеческое тело пытается компенсировать постоянно подавляемую жажду убийства, которую диктует сущность.  
Элиадэ встала, подошла к окну и отодвинула портьеру. Маленький город ложился рано: фонари все еще горели, но сами улицы были совершенно пусты. Жаль, что нельзя сейчас выйти и выкосить спящий квартал; сил бы, конечно, хватило, и, разумеется, это было бы занятие куда более упоительное, чем охранять сон Кроули.  
Элиадэ оглянулась на разметавшегося на довольно узкой двуспальной кровати Алистера и отметила, что за последние несколько месяцев оглядываться на него стало совершенно естественной потребностью.  
Часы пробили полночь, и Элиадэ еще успела подумать, что совершенно непонятно, что делать до утра.  
А потом от настенных часов отделился призрачный циферблат и полетел в сторону окна, сквозь окно — Элиадэ едва успела увернуться, иначе он бы пролетел и сквозь нее тоже, — и дальше по улице, вместе с десятками таких же циферблатов, разных размеров и стилей, вылетающих из окон каждого дома.  
— Господин Алистер, — зашептала Элиадэ, бросаясь к Кроули, тряся его за плечо. — Господин Алистер, проснитесь!  
Он распахнул глаза и рывком сел в постели:  
— Что случилось?  
Он ждет беды, мимолетом отметила Элиадэ, он постоянно ждет чего-то дурного.  
— Глядите! — она схватила его за руку и потащила к окну, не обращая внимания на судорожные попытки Кроули хотя бы обмотаться одеялом. — Глядите!  
— Что это? — потрясенно пробормотал он, больно стискивая руку Элиадэ: циферблаты все еще летели вдоль по улице, появлялись из-за поворотов, следовали один за другим в строго едином направлении.  
— Я не знаю! — прошептала Элиадэ. — Их как будто что-то зовет.  
С последним отбивающим полночь ударом поток часов совершенно иссяк и…  
— Но как… — Кроули отпустил руку Элиадэ, попятился и сел на кровать. — Ты видела когда-нибудь что-то подобное?  
Элиадэ отрицательно покачала головой, отворачиваясь от наступившего за окном утра. По крайней мере, не придется придумывать, чем себя занять.

Кроули толковал с хозяином уже десять минут; Элиадэ не понимала ни слова, но была уверена, что скоро оба перейдут на крик. В конечном итоге Кроули раздраженно бросил на стойку несколько серебряных монет, после чего настроение хозяина существенно улучшилось, и он почтительно раскланялся, ставя точку в разговоре.  
— Он не помнит, чтобы мы поселялись сюда вчера, — сообщил Кроули, возвращаясь от конторки с газетой в руках. — Скажу тебе больше, по его мнению, вчера, 29 октября, мы сюда не поселялись.  
— 29 октября?  
Кроули развернул газету и указал на дату.  
— Сегодня 16 ноября, — сказал он, — и попасть мне в рай, если я понимаю, что все это значит.  
Элиадэ подумала, что наверняка знает, но это не приносит ей ни облегчения, ни радости. Наверняка те циферблаты летели к источнику Чистой Силы. Следующей ночью ей придется опоить Алистера снотворным, чтобы проследовать за ними и найти того, кто управляет этим явлением. Возможно, этого экзорциста удастся застать врасплох. Возможно, дело удастся представить так, будто Элиадэ не принимала в этом ровно никакого участия. А потом можно будет двигаться дальше, к новым городам, пока…  
Зазвенел дверной колокольчик, и Элиадэ не успела додумать, что будет после. В холл вошла давешняя странная женщина в наглухо застегнутом черном платье, совсем не старая, но настолько изможденная и несчастная на вид, что это сходу добавляло ей десяток лет. Проходя мимо Элиадэ, она не поздоровалась: может, не узнала, может быть, не была приучена лезть к едва знакомым господам с проявлениями вежливости.  
Хозяин что-то сказал ей тоном, полным презрения.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я возьму тебя после того, как тебя выгоняли изо всех кафе города, ты полная… — Кроули заколебался, не желая повторять обращение к даме. — … дура, Миранда.  
— Что?  
— Эту леди зовут Миранда.  
-А, — равнодушно сказала Элиадэ, но тут же вспомнила, что эта Миранда знает английский.  
— Подождите меня здесь, господин Алистер, — Элиадэ энергично направилась к конторке и взяла женщину под локоток. Миранда так и подпрыгнула, дико поглядела на Элиадэ и что-то прошептала на немецком. Элиадэ решила не обращать внимания:  
— Госпожа Миранда, — обратилась она к женщине. — Вы, насколько я помню, говорите на английском, потому вы единственная, у кого я могу спросить…  
Миранда таращилась на Элиадэ с оторопью, граничащей со священным трепетом.  
— Потому ответьте мне, будьте любезны: у вас в городе так шутят? Что значит 30-е октября, если на дворе давно ноябрь?  
…Будучи акума, Элиадэ ни разу не была так шокирована: Миранда, громко выкрикнув на немецком хвалу Господу, бросилась Элиадэ на шею и бурно, счастливо разрыдалась.

Квартирка Миранды проигрывала даже по сравнению с убогим номером в местном отеле. Чувствуя себя экзотическим цветком в бесплодной пустыне, Элиадэ уныло размешивала ложечкой чай; Миранда уже минуту рассыпалась в извинениях, вытирая со стола пролитый кипяток.  
Рассказ о мытарствах бедной неудачницы совершенно не тронул Элиадэ: она не могла припомнить, чтобы, даже будучи человеком, когда-нибудь жалела тех, кто родился не с той ноги.  
Лицо Кроули, напротив, выражало полнейшее сочувствие, даже сострадание, в какой-то момент он протянул руку и накрыл лежащую на столе ладонь Миранды своей. Элиадэ это заметила, и ей это не понравилось.  
— Вчера я пошла устраиваться в «Три лилии» впервые, подумала, что мне может повезти хоть раз, — сказала Миранда (акцент у нее был совсем слабый, даже какой-то приятный, но, пожалуй, это было единственное в ней, что вызывало очарование). — Я не бывала там в эти ужасные 15 дней, потому мне и в голову не могло прийти, что вы только приехали в город! Я думала, вы были там все время, просто мы не сталкивались! Все-таки город не так уж мал!  
Элиадэ бросила взгляд на Кроули, быстро делая «страшные глаза». У Кроули дрогнул уголок рта.  
— Все еще хочешь остаться в не таком уж маленьком городе, где повторяется один день? — спросил он на румынском, шутливо приподнимая брови. — Прекрасная перспектива. Все, что бы мы ни сотворили здесь, вернется вспять.  
— А не боитесь сойти с ума, господин Алистер, когда убитая мной цветочница снова предложит вам купить для меня розу? — парировала Элиадэ елейным голосом. И добавила грустно: — Не могу представить себе, когда вы стали таким циничным.  
Кроули смущенно потупился в скатерть, Миранда переводила непонимающий взгляд с одного на другую.  
— Простите нам наши неучтивые привычки, госпожа Миранда, — мягко сказала Элиадэ. — Только вы знаете о том, что все события повторяются, верно? Почему же вы не уедете из города, не позовете на помощь?  
Кроули посмотрел на Элиадэ с таким восхищением, что стало ясно: подобная мысль не приходила ему в голову.  
— Ох, — Миранда опять начала всхлипывать. — Я пыталась выйти за городские ворота. Но, едва я ступала за границу города, как тут же против своей воли возвращалась обратно!  
Кроули с Элиадэ переглянулись, раздумывая над этим заявлением. Миранда снова ударилась в слезы, закрывая лицо руками.  
Есть единственный человек, который знает о повторении времени, подумала Элиадэ. Где-то наверняка сокрыта ее Чистая Сила, но этот факт как раз знать необязательно. Можно просто уничтожить того, кто синхронизировался — и действие прекратится… Элиадэ не представляла себе, что дальше. Она все равно не может прикоснуться к Чистой Силе.  
Странно, что Кроули до сих пор не задал вопроса, которого она со страхом ждала: «Ты так точно назвала город, ты знала?»  
— Господин Алистер, пожалуйста, — решительно обратилась она к Кроули. Тот прекратил попытки успокоить Миранду и встал из-за стола. — Вы не могли бы выйти к ближайшей лавке за чем-нибудь спиртным? Я думаю, нам всем нужно обсудить сложившиеся обстоятельства, но для этого госпоже Миранде следует вернуть присутствие духа.  
Кроули кивнул, поцеловал заплаканной Миранде руку и вышел.  
Элиадэ заперла за ним дверь и устало прислонилась к косяку. Да, Кроули изменился, но так и не научился делать правильных умозаключений и проводить аналогии. Всего неделю назад его точно так же выпроводили из комнаты — и чем тогда закончилось дело?  
Элиадэ развоплотилась одним движением, совершенно бесшумно. Сейчас она убьет Миранду и сунет ее обезвоженное тело в шкаф. Потом пойдет навстречу Кроули и скажет, что Миранду посетила идея: нужно им двоим проверить, могут ли они выйти из города.  
Они выйдут и… и… и что же?  
Следует признаться себе, что это конец. Наверное, за воротами Кроули что-нибудь да поймет, а может, будет оставаться в неведении и потом, до самого отеля, пока она не начнет собирать вещи, чтобы уехать. Возможно, он захочет повидаться с Мирандой, возможно, Элиадэ удастся уговорить его ограничиться запиской: дескать, мы можем выйти и немедленно едем за помощью. И потом — к кому за помощью им обращаться, в чем ей притворяться, как делать вид, что сама ничего не понимает?  
Элиадэ тихо зарычала от отчаяния.  
— Госпожа… — Миранда подняла голову, повернулась в сторону Элиадэ — и раскрыла рот в немом крике.  
Элиадэ подумала, что не хочет ничего говорить этой женщине на прощанье: до нее все было вполне неплохо, неидеально, но вполне, вполне неплохо!  
Элиадэ с отвращением выплюнула обезвоживающую атаку, и тело Миранды, моментально иссушенное, упало на пол с глухим стуком.  
В шкаф его, в шкаф, замотать в платья…  
Стоящие в углу напольные часы начали неистово светиться зеленым.  
— Вот где Чистая Сила, — вслух сказала Элиадэ своим обычным двоящимся голосом. Следовало сменить форму, спрятать труп и выйти из комнаты.  
Только вернуться в человеческое тело почему-то оказалось невозможно. Элиадэ панически концентрировалась, пытаясь преобразиться, но красное платье так и валялось около двери. Более того: тело Элиадэ постепенно стало наливаться странной, доселе неведомой силой, оно словно сплющивалось, ужималось до невиданной плотности, становилось железным.  
Элиадэ закричала.  
Позже, встав с пола, куда ее бросил болезненный приступ могущества, она нашла взглядом настенное зеркало. В зеркале отразилось страшное существо, не похожее ни на одну из нее прежних: человекообразное, но жуткое, с вытянутым черепом, из которого росла грива похожих на проволоку седых лохм, с длинными зубами и когтями, с мощными челюстями хищного животного. Переведя взгляд ниже, Элиадэ обнаружила, что это голое коричневое тело полностью лишенное признаков пола.  
Она еще раз мучительно попробовала сменить форму, но ничего не вышло.  
Сперва Элиадэ ужаснулась, а потом удивительно ясно осознала, что ужасается — по привычке. Почему ее должно заботить, как выглядит это тело, если в нем столько восхитительной силы?  
Потом она услышала шум.  
Снаружи явно пытались открыть дверь, но получалось плохо: мешало валяющееся у порога платье, удачно заткнувшее щель между дверью и полом. Элиадэ раскатисто засмеялась и, в один прыжок перемахнув комнату, отпихнула дурацкую тряпку.  
Кроули стоял на пороге, бледный, встрепанный, с зажатым в руке пакетом с покупками.  
Сейчас он начнет кричать и рыдать, подумала Элиадэ. Глупый экзорцист, неудачник, слепо верящий любой лжи, вылетевшей из уст женщины, которая его не отвергла, вообще единственной женщины в его жалкой жизни. Доверчивый идиот, не видящий дальше своего носа. Разве все эти мучения того стоили?  
Кроули оскалился, обнажая клыки, волосы его стояли дыбом. Он бросил пакет на пол (звон разбитого стекла — сочащаяся сквозь бумагу коричневая жидкость — запах бренди) и рявкнул:  
— Где Элиадэ, ты, чудовище?  
Что ж, подумала Элиадэ, может, и стоили.  
— Алистер, — ласково сказала она. Этот голос! Голос почти не изменился, только теперь он казался троящимся. Кроули застыл, ловя ртом воздух. — Элиадэ — это я.  
Она аккуратно сжала его голову рукой, не встретив никакого сопротивления.  
Переступая через труп, Элиадэ думала только о том, что нужно дать знать Графу: Чистая Сила найдена. Граф будет доволен, он позволит ей уничтожить всех в этом городе.  
Она, наверное, первая в Европе, кто вышел на третий уровень, по крайней мере, она никогда не слышала о третьем уровне до сегодняшнего дня.  
Это же потрясающе.

— Это потрясающе! — хлопает в маленькие ладошки госпожа Роад Камелот. — Как интересно эта акума реагирует!  
Пламя полосатых свечей трепещет. За спиной у госпожи Роад появляется дверь портала.

0.

— И мы будем жить в этом замке всегда, я и господин Алистер, — сообщает Элиадэ, наступая на голову мальчишки-экзорциста; в голосе ее неожиданно для нее самой сквозит отчаянье.  
Аллен Уолкер лежит на полу неподвижно, и Элиадэ чувствует себя вполне удовлетворенной исходом. Она думает, что сможет объяснить Кроули этот труп — и что сможет объяснять все, вообще все, что потребуется: раз за разом, пока в ней хватит ядовитой крови, пока Граф не вспомнит о ее существовании, пока за этими Черными Монахами не придут следующие — на поиски пропавших соратников.  
— Я и он, в этом замке, — повторяет Элиадэ, — всегда.  
Даже так — лучше.


End file.
